Shadows and Whispers
by stmpunklizzie
Summary: Three years have passed and life in the O.Z. has moved on, for better or worse. Yet as DG begins to have some very disturbing dreams, the heroes will be reunited to fight an ancient evil that even the wicked witch couldn't quell. Chapter 12 now up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N Ooooo. New Story. I adore Tin Man but really just completely absolutely have a crush on Wyatt Cain. Darn him and his fictional self. Not mine. None of it. Except a few original characters here and there in the story. And I actually don't want them. They are simply tools to help Wyatt stay around a little longer. Sigh. *Shakes fist* Cruel world!

Will eventually be M just like all my lovely little tales. Can't keep the smut away very long or else those frisky plot bunnies turn vicious! I think I need to buy a new package of band-aids. Do you think they have some with Tin Man images on them?

Shadows and Whispers

Chapter One

_Cold. She was so cold. It was a different cold than she had ever experienced. It wasn't the polite frost of a fall morning that had her toes curling under a warm blanket as she lay asleep. It wasn't the fun bite of chill that accompanied snowball fights and winter walks. It wasn't even like the bitter cold winds that used to sweep through the body on deep winter days back in Kansas, making you clutch at your coat and bury your face into your scarf as you try to breathe. It was a cold that burned. Burned with fear and dread. Burned with a horrible wickedness. _

_The dream had been re-occurring for two weeks now, never quite the same except for the blasted cold. Sometimes the dream teased her into relaxing and then the cold would sneak up on her in the form of a friend. Sometimes she would be walking alone and see the cold, a thick fog waiting for her and she was helpless to it. Against her better judgement she would steadily walk right into it and the agony would rip a scream from her throat as she awoke, covered in a fine sheen of sweat. But tonight, even as she had fought against the exhaustion, not wanting the dream to visit her yet again, she knew it would be different...worse..._

_There was no plot, no easing into the visions that bombarded her as soon as she drifted off. She was cold. Without a doubt she knew that it was the middle of the day, yet the suns that usually warmed her skin were barely shining through the thick fog that clutched at her. Grass was beneath her bare feet but it was dry and sharp, dead. Making out a treeline ahead of her, barely being able to think because of the numbing fear that was invading her every sense, she began to walk. Her legs were carrying her to a place she didn't want to go. There was nothing but more cold ahead. Deeper shadows that waited to claim her and drag her down. _

_Not wanting to take another step, although she had tried this many times before without success, DG forced her legs to stop, and they did. With a small, triumphant smile, she stared into the chilled surroundings, trying to take in every detail, wanting to find the source of these intrusions. But, as often happens in dreams, soon she was moving again, powerless to stop herself until her foot hit against something solid on the ground. She was closer to the tree line and could hear faint whispers. Nonsense words jumbled with the feel of a strong magic. Time seemed to slow as she looked toward the ground to see what had stopped her forward movement. _

_At first it was just a large lump of blackness. But as she continued to stare, unable to look away, it took shape. Details began to form and twist. Dull coloring slid over the curves and angles. The cold began to worsen, gripping at her chest, stealing the breath from her very lungs as her foggy mind recognized the shape. It was Ambrose laying at her feet, dead. Against their will, her eyes took in every horrid detail. His legs bent at unnatural angles...fingers missing...a ragged wound in his upper torso. His fine clothing was shredded and torn, some scraps sickeningly matted with blood and skin. His eyes were wide open, fear and pain etched into the dead glassy surfaces. She was going to be sick. Anger rose within her, pushing the fear away. There was a metallic taste in her mouth and she clenched her teeth together. _

"_Good...good..." a clear whisper ghosted over her, causing her to shiver. "Finally the anger, finally the rage." _

_Spinning about, DG saw no one. There was no hint at what direction the voice had come from. It simply slithered and coiled through her dream, wrapping around her senses._

"_Now we know. What it takes. How we will win." The voice was closer. It was the worst sound she had ever experienced. Hate and death, teeth gnashing, thick and inescapable. It covered her and weighted her down. Sticky as tar and just as foul to breathe in. "Good...good..." _

_Wanting to tear at her own skin, wanting to claw her way out, DG tried to fight back the tears that were already spilling down her cheeks. The last thing she expected was a solid touch, a hand on her arm. Ready to fight she spun about again, dizzy and sick, but stopped short when a pair of ice blue eyes met hers. A sob escaped her as she saw the man that had visited countless other dreams. Dreams full of warmth, passion and love. He didn't belong here. Shouldn't be here. _

"_Please...no..." she whimpered as his grip tightened. His eyes flickered from hers and glazed as he stared over her shoulder at the trees. With no emotion, his face pale, his lips moved and she felt herself going limp with exhaustion. She didn't want to leave him in this hell. _

"_DG. Wake up." _

"_No Wyatt. Not without you."_

_He looked at her then, his eyes becoming clear and warm as he leaned closer. A gentle kiss touched her forehead and DG felt herself slipping out of the cold, out of the dream. _

"_It's time to wake up."_

"DG! Wake UP!"

Sitting up forcefully, she barely missed slamming into her sister whose arms had been shaking her awake. Breathing shallow, her lungs burned as if they had been without oxygen for some time. Her cheeks were damp with tears and her eyes felt raw.

"It's ok. You're awake. It's all right." Azkadelia shushed her sisters wild movements with a calm embrace. "You're safe DG. Everything is fine."

"How did you...why are you in..." jerking away from her sisters comfort, her skin felt on fire. DG tossed the blanket from her body and inspected her arms and legs in the pale moonlight.

"I could feel the magic you were giving off. It was so strong, you woke me up." Az just watched helplessly as DG stood from her bed shakily and moved toward the window, opening it hastily. She couldn't get enough fresh air..."So I came to see what was wrong. I knew you were here, that it had to be a dream you were lost in..."

DG breathed in the night air and finally began to calm slightly. That one had been bad. The worst yet. She hadn't told anyone, didn't want to worry anyone. Plus, she knew what the diagnosis would have been. Stress. The dreams had begun the night of the freedom ball where it had been announced that she would be heir apparent instead of her sister. They had tried, the people of the OZ had tried for three years to accept that Azkadelia could rule when their mother stepped down. Despite constant public appearances, charity work and not a trace of the witches influence remaining in her sister, the people still pressed for DG to be the one who would become their queen someday. So that coupled with her increasing duties, continued magic lessons, steadily missing the otherside and an arranged marriage…stress would have been the rationalization if she had gone to see a doctor back in Kansas.

"DG? Did you hear me?" she turned to see Az walking carefully toward her, concern on her features.

"Sorry." she shook her head clear and forced a weak smile onto her face. "No, what did you say?"

"I asked you how long this has been going on?"

"This dream was a new one, never had it before." It was the truth even though she wasn't answering her sisters question directly. Azkadelia seemed to ponder the answer and tilted her head to the side as she studied DG.

"That's not what I asked."

Sighing, DG closed her eyes and rubbed at her face, trying to draw herself completely from the dream. But the image of Ambrose at her feet wouldn't leave her...

_Wait...Ambrose..._

DG was running out of her bedroom and through her suite before Az could even call after her. Flinging the door open, she saw her guards jump as she bolted into the hall and towards the stairs that would carry her up to Ambrose's chambers. Her friend had become a mix of old and new when his brain had been reinserted into his noggin. She counted him as her most important advisor, able to council her on matters concerning the crown and give her reason to chuckle when she needed to release tension. The trust she put in him, the secrets only he knew, the burden of knowing the depth of her unhappiness and the mask that she wore to cover it all up...what would she ever do without him? He was her only daily link to the adventure that brought her to this point in her life. Raw only came once a month as an ambassador to his people, Cain and Jeb had left...yet before her brain could spin off in that direction she was pounding on the door that separated her from a horrible reality. Ambrose might be...

"Hold your horses for goodness sake!" Relief spread though her entire body as she heard the advisor stumbling towards the door. "What in great Gilda's name is so important at three in the morning?" The door was opening too slowly so she pushed it hard, quickly rushing against Ambrose's stunned frame. "DG?" she buried her head into his shoulder even as she felt him embrace her, his voice panicked. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"She had a bad dream." Azkadelia's quiet voice sounded from the doorway. Ambrose took a deep breath and began to smooth DG's hair with one hand.

"Is that it doll? You had me thinking the whole OZ army was behind the door trying to get in." he chuckled and DG tightened her embrace. He was safe, whole and trying to make her laugh. "Ok Deeg. Can't breathe anymore."

With a small 'eep', DG jumped back and released him, chuckling as she smoothed out his crinkled dressing robe. It had only been a dream after all.

After giving her a worried smile, he moved to turn on some lights, the suite hopelessly messy as usual. Stacks of books and papers, sorted into a system only he would understand, were everywhere. Two of his walls were covered with notes and diagrams, ramblings, quotes and even some poetry. DG was still taking in the familiar surroundings when she realized she was being moved towards his small sitting area and being guided onto the couch.

"Do you want some tea?" DG smiled up at his offer and shook her head as Az come to sit next to her.

"I'm fine. It was just a really bad dream. With the amount of stress that is floating around here..."

"Your dreams are never just dreams doll." Ambrose smiled sympathetically and sat down across from the two princesses. "And from the crushing blow to my ribs, I am assuming something bad happened to me?"

DG couldn't even look up. The bloodied image of him at her feet wouldn't go away, even after finding him safe and sound. It was all she could do to nod in agreement. Az slid closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"How did you know?" The question wasn't for her, so she thankfully sunk against her sisters frame and let her mind focus on their voices and not the images swimming around behind her eyes.

"Her magic was flaring. It was almost unbearable. She woke me up and it was all I could do to apparate into her room."

"I'm sorry." DG felt as if she were six again. Az shushed her little sister and chuckled.

"As if you had any control over what was happening. There is nothing to be sorry about."

"Can you tell us about the dream Deeg?" Ambrose moved his chair closer, reaching out a hand and patting her knee. Her daily role of being the brave champion of the OZ had become so comfortable that this felt strange, feeling so small and weak. Sighing, she straightened. If she was going to do this she wanted some feeling of control.

"Two weeks ago, after the freedom ball, I had a dream about being cold." she paused and looked at her audience. "It wasn't like I needed another blanket or a heat source. It was different. A cold that couldn't be chased away with tea or being near a fire. I awoke all sweaty and thought nothing of it. It was a big evening, I was exhausted, and I really do think there was something wrong with that salad." Az shook her head and tried to hide the smile that appeared.

"There was nothing wrong with it."

"There were bright pink peppers in it!" DG squeaked, smiling despite the atmosphere.

"They are a delicacy."

"Whatever." She waved her hand at her sister and continued, eager to finish and have the two of them reassure her that stress and pink peppers were the culprit of her terrible dreams. "Every dream I have had since then has been different. But the cold is always there. And shadows. It's never a warm sunny day. There are always shadows sliding around." When neither of her listeners said anything, DG sighed again and stood, feeling too confined.

"Tonight was different. You know in dreams how you have no control over your actions? I had been trying, the last few nights, to try and take control. Thinking if I could change something, anything, then the dream might break and I could wake up. I accomplished that for a moment tonight. I stopped moving for a second. But when I began walking again, something stopped me." She took in a deep breath. Maybe she shouldn't tell about this part. Would saying it out loud cause it to come true? Would acknowledging the events of the dream give them hold in reality?

"It was me?" Ambrose had stood and followed her to the window that she was trying to force open. With tears gathering in her eyes, she looked up at her friend and moved to hug him again.

"You were dead at my feet." she cried into his arm as he held her close.

"Is that when you woke up?" Az spoke gently, still seated on the couch.

"No." DG sniffed and pulled back from Ambrose. "The shadows spoke then. I was angry. Seeing you like that. And the cold liked my anger." She caught the look that passed between Az and Ambrose. "What? What was that about?" Az stood then, her eyes giving no hint as to what thoughts were going through her mind.

"I think we need to talk to our mother."

* * *

Lovey Dovey reviews will get you another chapter. Well...actually...even constructive criticism reviews will get you another chapter. Heck, yell at me how horrible it is...I will post another chapter out of spite! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Now Now…don't get all comfy thinking chapters like this are going to come out every night…lol. I just so happen to be a bit ahead in my writing and wanted to get this one out and off my list so I can barrel forward. Wyatt is just as anxious to get back with DG as I am to reunite them…but he would never admit it...the tease. ;P

Shadows and Whispers

Chapter 2

Wyatt Cain sat on his front porch watching the first sun come up over the mountains. The sky had been alive with hues of red and orange for some time now and as he finished his cup of coffee the bright rays began to make the snow on the mountain peaks glisten. It was quiet around his small homestead, aside from the bird calls high in the tree tops. He had chosen this spot to rebuild his life for several reasons, solitude and space being towards the top of his list. The woods, hills and mountains that surrounded him allowed some ease and peace after so many years of being in confined quarters.

Yet peace seemed out of his reach this morning. His brain was fixated on the dream that had invaded his slumber not barely four hours ago. Wyatt rarely dreamed. Even after getting back into a pattern of sleeping soundly, his dreams were few and far between. After the witch had been brought down and he was helping rebuild, he had had a few dreams of his life before the suit and he would awaken, feeling a crushing ache in his chest. There had been a few dreams that were breathlessly intense, filled with raven hair and blue eyes and soft kisses, he would awaken knowing he needed distance from the source of the sweet torture. Since building his home at the base of the northern mountains, there had been even fewer dreams. Sure he still had the occasional nightmare. What man who had endured as much as he had wouldn't? But most nights were uneventful.

Six months after the Gale monarchy had reclaimed the OZ, Jeb had been assigned to command the northern unit of the Ozian army. Perfect for resistance fighters used to hiding in plain site, Jeb had been able to choose his officers and regiment. But it was actually quite a bit more comfortable than hiding out in the woods. The camp's main objective was to help maintain the border between the Gale kingdom and the Andreian lands that lay beyond the tall mountains. Yet with the large village of Carpaith spread out at the base of the mountain range and the army camp just beyond the village, it was a good existence. The people enjoyed the income the army provided and the regiment always had plenty of food and entertainment. His son's promotion had been the last reason he had needed to move out of Central City for good and he himself had fallen into a nice routine, sharing supper with his son and various officers and soldiers at least three times a week. It had become an honor among Jeb's regiment to be invited to his fathers house for a meal. Pleasant conversation and good food were always welcome in a soldiers life. And it pleased him to no end the way the soldiers looked at his boy with respect.

But there had been nothing special about last night. Sharing laughter and a meal with Jeb and a few of his most trusted officers. They had left by nine and Wyatt went about his routine. Putting away the dishes. Closing up the house. Stoking the fire for the night. It had been well past midnight when he had returned a book to the proper place on the shelf and headed off to sleep. When the dream hit, he was disoriented. One moment he had been laying in his bed, drifting off while mentally going over the news Jeb had relayed to him from a weekly dispatch, the next he was in a cold fog that chilled him to his core. He knew instantly he was at Finaqua what with the treeline, the water in the distance and he could just barely make out the large white gazebo. Struggling to see, he was just getting his bearings when a sound pierced through him; a hissing whisper talking about anger and rage. When he saw movement in front of him, he immediately moved towards her. She was frightened. Even with limited vision he could tell. He had watched her so closely during those six months in her presence. The way she was moving now, the shaking and the jerkiness, she was terrified. Reaching her side he reached out for her arm and dogged back slightly as she spun about, worried about the magic that might strike out from her.

"_Please...no..." _the utter sadness in her voice had made him grip at her harder, wanting to make sure he could protect her from whatever was putting her in such a state. Looking over her shoulder, there had been something in the trees. Several dark shadows moved together and separated, twisting and slithering about. It struck a primal fear within him and he knew unknown horrors lay within those shadows. Yet something told him it wasn't real. It had to be a dream.

"_DG, wake up." _

"_No Wyatt, Not without you." _The sound of her voice saying his name broke the spell the shadows had cast on his vision. He looked down at those blue eyes and fell into them, having tried so hard to forget the way her gaze permeated his heart. Moving slowly, he kissed her forehead, afraid to move any closer to those tempting lips.

"_It's time to wake up"_

And so he had woken too, without her in front of him, without the threat of shadows and malicious whispers. Unable to go back to sleep he had laid still, replaying the dream for what seemed like hours before getting up and moving to the front porch, wanting to reassure himself the suns were indeed going to rise. Something was wrong, the dream had been too real, she had been too real. The second sun would be following the first over the frozen peaks soon, yet despite the promise of a warm spring day he shivered. He couldn't just go charging back to Central City over a dream and damn it if she would send for him of all people if there was a problem. He had resigned being her protector almost three years ago, and burned the bridges of that friendship as he left the emerald spires and golden cobbled streets behind for good. It had been the only way...

Hearing the sound of hoof beats on the path that wound through the woods, Wyatt shut away his thoughts and focused on the distinct sound. The rider was coming fast. The only time he ever received visitors was when Jeb came to dinner or there was urgent news. People from the village were friendly enough but after he had opened his door to some welcoming residents with his gun aimed, no one had come to pay a visit. Grumbling, he could count on one hand how many times a dispatch rider had brought good news. In fact, the last dispatch rider who had come to his door had brought a short note from Jeb just under two weeks ago. It had contained the news that DG was the new heir apparent. And that she was engaged. Needless to say, it hadn't been a good day after that.

Wyatt spotted the rider and stood, walking to his steps as the horse raced closer. Stopping with a sputtering of gravel, the young rider hopped from his mount and strode to the steps as if trying to impress the ex-tin man. He hadn't seen this boy before and knew there would have to be a good reason why Jeb would send a green rider to him with information. Scowling, Wyatt walked down the stairs and held his hand out for the letter.

"General Cain Sir." the boy saluted and Wyatt rolled his eyes. DG had insisted on the rank as the rebuilding of the OZ had begun. She had said the least she could do was insure he got a pay raise and some proper respect for his services to the crown. It was a burden that he had accepted to ease her constant search for a way to repay him. _As if she needed to, she had saved him hadn't she? With a stick no less. _

"Just hand it over."

"This dispatch comes from commander Cain at high importance." The boy smiled and waited for a response. The only one he got was a growl and the letter being snatched from his grip.

"Then give it over and get going."

"I am to wait for a response." Wyatt muttered obscenities about inexperienced riders and moved back up to his porch before opening the letter and reading the hurried handwriting of his son.

_Unannounced Andreian army troop spotted coming over the Great Gale pass. Headed for the border. Have alerted village and troops are at the ready. No news from Central City._

"Damnit" Wyatt swore quietly and moved into his house to gather his things. When he returned to the porch, the young man was still waiting for his reply. Placing his well used fedora upon his head, he walked past the boy and over to the dispatch horse, swinging himself up quickly.

"But General Cain sir!" the boy yelled as he caught up with what was happening. "I am supposed to return your message!"

"My horse is in the stable around back, prepare him and bring him to me at camp. Then you can deliver the message." Wyatt yelled down at the boy and was off, galloping down the path that led to the village. He didn't stop as he neared the outskirts of Carpaith and raced through the streets, now deserted as the message probably had already been delivered to the residents of a possible conflict. It had always been a looming threat but without any incidents in near memory, the people of the village had grown confident that they could live peaceful lives. Now, windows that always seemed to be open were shut tight and as Wyatt turned a corner, he was sure he heard locks and bolts being secured.

Soon enough he was out of the village and on the short road that wound up to the army camp. Completely opposite from the deserted village behind him, the camp was crawling with activity. Soldiers raced from barrack to tents to positions of defense. He was still riding at full gait as he entered the camp and continued straight up to the commanders outlook. Once at the base of the building he hopped off the horse and threw the reigns at some soldier that just looked at him dumbstruck.

"The dispatch rider that was sent to me will be coming with my horse. Make sure his is looked after until he arrives." Wyatt barked the order and walked full stride into the outlook. He took two steps at a time as he climbed up to the tower where his son would be. The guards at the door were two that he had had over to dinner recently and he thanked Glinda's wand that his old brain remembered their names.

"Jacob. Alex." He nodded his hello and tried his best not to grumble as both soldiers saluted.

"General Cain"

"I was sent for." Wyatt tipped his hat and moved to open the door, but it swung open before he had the chance to turn the handle.

"No. You weren't." Jeb eyed him suspiciously as he stood blocking the way into the room. "I even considered not telling you but if this is a hostile situation I didn't want you caught unaware."

"You sent me that dispatch expecting me not to come?" Wyatt's voice was low as he gave his son a glare. He didn't want to belittle the boy in front of Jacob, Alex or any of his men but he had to have known he wouldn't have been able to stay away.

"No. I expected you. Didn't even think having Logan stay and wait for a response would keep you." Jeb smirked a little and stepped aside. "Just needed to let you know that you truly weren't called upon to come." Wyatt grumbled and took off his hat as he followed his son into the room. The door was closed behind them and he looked about at the officers occupying the busy room. Several were at the window, SETSGD's (Spectrum Enhancers to See Great Distances...he was never sure why Glitch couldn't just find some plain term instead of fancying things up so much...) raised and pointed towards the Great Gale pass.

"Any change in course?" Jeb walked closer to Ryan and Jordan, two of the best Lieutenants Wyatt had ever met. He was sure they could run everything blindfolded if needed.

"Still maintaining their direction. Looks as if they should be within firing distance in another fifteen minutes." Ryan nodded his hello to Wyatt and turned back toward the window. Jordan smiled and moved closer, a glint of humor hidden behind her brown eyes.

"I won the bet by the way." she smiled as she casually watched out the window at Wyatt's side. He looked down at her confused. Things seemed so calm in here for a camp expecting a possible conflict in the next few minutes.

"Bet?"

"Commander Cain said it would take you fifteen minutes tops to come barging through the door once Logan reached you. I said ten." She chuckled silently as his eyebrows lifted in surprise.

"Is there something I don't know?" Wyatt barked out, looking from Jordan to Jeb and back again. He was growing confused and he didn't like the idea of not being current with the situation. Before being given an answer, the north door whipped open and a short, stocky officer hurried though.

"It's confirmed sir." Sargent Winters came rushing into the room with relief on his face. "It's a military unit all right but they are escorting the crown prince. Their flag is non-combat."

Jeb smiled and gave orders to have the regiment stand down but stay alert. The room suddenly came alive again with movement and orders, yet just as Wyatt was making his way over to have his son fill in some missing gaps of information, a large panel of glass along the west wall started to shimmer. Everyone froze and stood at attention as the Queen's face became visible. Her cool lavender eyes scanned the quiet room before settling on Jeb. Wyatt tried to shove aside the annoying feeling of disappointment that he didn't see DG in the glimmer.

"Commander Cain, I assume you have spotted the entourage that is headed towards our border."

"Yes, your highness. We have confirmed that the unit is non-combative."

"Yes. They are bringing the crown prince to Central City on urgent business and I have some private matters to discuss with you before they arrive. May I see you in your office Commander?"

"Of course, your majesty."

She nodded once and the glass shimmered again, her image disappearing. Glancing towards Ryan and Jordan, he seemed to give silent orders as he began to walk towards his office. Wyatt wanted nothing more than to follow and see what this private matter was all about but he knew Jeb would tell him what he needed to know. This is how it was now. He wasn't needed as a consultant, official, bodyguard...

"Care to get a closer look?" Jordan was holding a pair of SETSGD's for him. Slowly he moved to the lookout window and lifted the awkward device to his eyes. Within seconds the Great Gale pass became clear. There were only about fifteen men, all of them on horseback moving slowly toward the border. But there was no fancy carriage, no transport of any kind except for the horses. Surly the crown prince of Andreian would have some kind of fluff to get around in.

"The lead horseman." Jordan commented to his right, practically reading his mind. "He dresses like the unit and refuses to be sheltered." Taking his eyes away from the device for a moment he looked down at the redhead, a smirk on his face. She had frequented his dinner table often enough for him to know she was a feisty girl, and didn't take to fanciful ideas easily. He had once thought that perhaps she and Jeb would make a good match...

"Sounds like he has already won your high praises." Jordan snorted in response to his comment and shook her head with a smirk.

"He doesn't need my praises. It's our heir apparent he needs to worry about."

He nodded and now, not having the distraction of imminent battle dominating his thoughts, the dream came crashing back into his head. He looked through the glasses again, finding the lead horseman. He sat tall and proud, a determined look on his face as he spoke with the man riding on his right. Youthful and calm, he didn't look as if he was a snobbish royal. He looked like a sensible military man. He looked able to lead with confidence. He looked...Wyatt shook his head and lowered the SETSGD's. This was the man who would marry DG. It didn't matter how he looked or what anyone thought of him, Wyatt knew he would never like the crown prince.

* * *

Hehehee. Ok. You like how fast this one came out...review and I will post the next one in a few nights...it's almost done...Mwahahahaaa


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows and Whispers

Chapter 3

DG had never felt so carelessly discarded. After telling her parents about her dream (minus the ex-tin man appearance, _no one_ had actually heard that little snippit yet) they had just given each other heavy glances and moved out of the room while Ambrose told the princesses to stay in the library and went to trail after the Queen and her Consort. Az never said anything else to her, simply moved toward a shelf and plucked a book from the stacks as if nothing were happening. It was exasperating. It was rude. It was maddening that with little else to distract her, the one thing her mind _did_ continue to focus on was the appearance of one Wyatt freaking Cain in her possibly significant disturbing dream. He only appeared in...well...other kinds of dreams. And those had certainly become less frequent after he had left. She sniffed proudly as she recalled that it had in fact been close to a year since he had shown up inside one..._no...remember that one about two months ago when he had your hands tied up over your..._

DG blushed furiously as she tried to quiet her own thoughts and visions, hoping Az was too focused on _not_ paying attention to her to notice the sudden shift in her coloring. Dash it all, she did _not_ need Cain to come back in her life saving the day. He destroyed her calm, calculated mask with his honesty and blue eyes and over-protectiveness and...and...everyone was over-reacting to this dream business. Sure, there had been dreams with deeper meanings over the past three years. It was a dream that had led to those rebel longcoats; they had never known what was coming when the army rampaged their little cave hideout. That whole town would have been crushed with rock and snow if she hadn't dreamed about the avalanche. But this was nothing. Fog and shadows. Eerie whispers and a chill that wouldn't go away. Bah…Maybe she had the flu.

Before she could rationalize any other possible meanings, the doors to the library swung open and the Queen re-entered, alone. She looked from DG to Azkadelia and then quietly shut the door behind her. Slowly her mother made her way to the chair that was adjacent to DG's and gracefully sat down, looking deep in thought. But Deeg was at the end of her patience rope and she needed answers.

"So? Do I get the day off tomorrow to be a spa diva? Some R&R?"

"I believe you are requesting a day of leisure? No Dorothy Gale, relaxation is not the answer to these dreams." Her mother looked suddenly older and so frail. Reaching for her daughters hand, she tried to smile. "My angel, it seems unfair that this should happen so soon after you bravely won back the OZ. But I suppose it was only a matter of time."

Suspiciously, DG removed her hand from her mothers grasp and sat straight. She had never felt easy about the comfort her mother tried to give her. It always seemed to be coupled with a hidden compromise or promise that forced DG into the future monarch her parents wanted her to become. "A matter of time? For what?"

"Do you really think that this is happening now mother?" AZ spoke quietly, and DG looked from her sister then back to the Queen, her forehead crinkling in annoyance.

"What _is_ happening now? These dreams are nothing..."

"I am afraid they are not simply nothing my sweet." Lavender eyes met her own and DG held her breath for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well WHAT then?" she shouted, standing, her skin feeling like it was going to jump from her bones. "What is so terrifying about some fog and mist?" _and creepy shadowy things that whisper so sinisterly,_ her brain added.

"The witch knew. She was afraid of them. It was the one thing she couldn't completely control. I should have seen that as the reason for the sun seeder...she chose darkness as her weapon against the one thing she knew she would never be able to fight. Too bad she didn't know it would only make them stronger..." Az shook her head and lowered her gaze to her hands that were neatly folded in her lap.

"The witch knew about WHAT?" Deeg had had enough with the side talk that she didn't completely comprehend. One of these two needed to spill now. But the voice that spoke was not one she was expecting. Startled, she spun about as she heard Ambrose, unaware that he had even re-entered the room.

"_With no light, more shadows there be. _

_Lost is love, friends and family. _

_Vision blurs and cold surrounds. _

_Bringing all life crashing down._"

"Well that is a happy little rhyme. Thanks for that Ambrose." DG grumbled and sunk back into her chair. Why did it always starts with a rhyme..._Two little princesses...The majestic Queen of the OZ_...and now this? Sighing and rubbing her fingers across her eyes, DG muttered grumpily "So it's the shadows that are causing my dreams? Really? Can't I just sleep with a light on?"

"Physical light actually creates more shadows. The way the light moves, bends and wraps around objects. It's all about the light within that controls them." Az continued to make a visual map of her hands, not looking up at anyone as she spoke.

"The shadows have always been around, constantly moving." the Queen looked at her daughter with further worry etched into her features. DG wondered how much of the worry was for her own safety and how much was for the possible mess this would create. Her mother wasn't too fond of what would be called back in Kansas 'bad press'. "They are ancient and only kept at bay when someone with a strong inner light is ruling the land. They had been quiet for centuries until..."

Silence hung in the room as DG looked over to her sister for a moment. Until the witch. Until _she_ let the witch out. "Will I _never_ stop paying for that stupid mistake?" Exasperated, DG stood once again and began to pace about, reminded once again why she needed to try and be a better monarch, be a better daughter, sister, friend...she had failed so miserably before...the past three years had all been about redemption…

"The shadows needed to revive their strength, they were used to hiding in the far north, beyond even the Andriean lands. But as the witch ruled and brought more darkness to the land they grew and began to slither about again." Ambrose moved over to her sister and sat down close, slowly taking one of her hands in his.

"And more shadows bring the bad?" Deeg looked from face to face and found the confirmation. "So it's not just stress. There is more to the dreams. And now that I have heard it talk to me?"

"You must understand my darling, what we know is very limited, the shadows have not attacked in recent history..." DG froze, unable to ignore the blaming tone of her mother's voice. Her mind imagined the shadows and fog from her dreams sweeping over the lands. The way Ambrose had been dead at her feet...

"This is not either of your faults..." Ambrose's voice dropped low and anger laced in his words as he gripped Azkadelia's hand. DG noticed his eyes did not falter from the queen's stern gaze.

"Unfortunately, I only half agree with you." DG broke the tension with a half-hearted smile in his direction, winked at Az and began pacing again. More silent moments passed before she stopped in front of her mother and sighed. "So, how does this work then? What do I need to do?"

"I'm afraid I do not know."

"What do you mean? There aren't some books to go through? Tutor must know..."

"No, Dorothy. This has not happened in _recent history_. The last time I had heard of the need to reassert the power of the light on the Shadows was centuries ago, possibly as far back as the great unified league."

"But the records don't go back that far..." Ambrose whispered with fear starting to creep into his eyes. Az simply tightened her grip on his fingers as she stared at their mother.

"There has to be something. Our ancestors must have left some directions as to what to do!" DG was close to hysterics. Between not sleeping well, finding out a shadowy plague was coming and knowing it was again her fault, she was very close to snapping. "I mean, hello! No warnings? No instruction manual? Nothing like 'Should evil shadows threaten to take over the world - step one...'" Az was suddenly at her side, and DG was glad for the physical support as she started to shake.

"We'll find something Deeg. It's ok." _no. it wouldn't be._ She appreciated Azkadelia's comfort but really, how could this be ok?

"The crown prince and future consort is on his way to Central City." Ahamo reentered the room out of breath and moved towards the Queen. "There has been an attack. A small town on the far northern territory of Andreian land. Everything was..." he looked at the others in the room, his eyes glazed with fear and anxiety.

"Dead" DG finished for him. "Everything was dead. The grass, the sky..." she looked at Ambrose and felt the tears she had been holding back threaten to slip from her eyes. "The people..."

"Yes Dorothy. Everything. The crown prince will be here by supper tomorrow. I received a glimmer moments ago from Aratz. He said his son had called for his personal squadron as soon as news had come to their fortress."

"But why come here?" DG looked at her father, truly clueless. The betrothal to the crown prince had only been announced two weeks ago. It had been the first time she had ever met Viktor, the man who would rule beside her. It was an engagement of red tape, formalities and contracts. And although DG had thankfully found the young man pleasant and good looking, if not a bit stuffy, it was still awkward to know he was bound to her in such an intimate way. It was an agreement that had been expected of her, there really was no room for argument, as with all things that concerned the monarchy.

"To protect the light of course." her mother's voice brought her back to the situation at hand. DG sighed and shook her head. Of course. To protect his future wife. "I should alert the northern border. Commander Cain will need to know the prince's squadron presents no threat."

Yes. As much as she had felt both a confusing mix of sadness and relief that Cain had left, she really did miss Jeb. He had been so much fun to pick on and chat with; they had become quite good friends while the rebuilding was happening. Honest, hardworking, great at explaining things she didn't understand...like his father...DG shook her head in agreement as her mother moved from the room, pausing to place her hand on her daughters shoulder. She stood completely still, not wanting any more fake comfort from the queen. Taking a deep breathe she smiled politely at her mother and asked the question she knew would not only be appropriate for the situation but would push her mother past the nurture instinct that _never_ came naturally for the queen.

"Do you need me to be there?"

"Only if you feel the need to be, my angel." She felt the need. If she could talk to Jeb face to face instead of through dispatch, she wanted to. Plus she didn't want to feel out of the loop any more than she already did. Everyone seemed to be of the same mindset as they all left the library and moved down the hall to the Queen's office. It was large and ornate with several large glass panels covering the east wall. They were direct glimmers to each guild or territory that was under Gale rule. The Queen walked up to the furthest on the right and gently passed her hand across the surface. DG and the others stood off to the side, she had learned rather quickly that it was considered rude to appear over the shoulder of the queen when she was establishing contact. She hadn't heard the end of that flub up for a whole week during Tutor's lessons.

"Commander Cain, I assume you have spotted the entourage that is headed towards our border." DG could barely see the room featured in the glimmer from where she was standing.

"Yes, your highness. We have confirmed that the unit is non-combative." She smiled at Jeb's confident voice. It had been her suggestion to give him the position up north instead of over in the eastern guilds or the southern territories. Not only had she been sure of his abilities to lead but it was also the closest area to Central City that he could be assigned. At the time she had been thinking that way he and Wyatt could still stay close...that was before Cain had suddenly resigned his duty as her bodyguard...

"Yes. They are bringing the crown prince to Central City on urgent business and I have some private matters to discuss with you before they arrive. May I see you in your office Commander?"

"Of course, your majesty."

As the glimmer faded, DG edged closer. She wanted to be sure and get her time in with her friend - seeing as it had been a good four months since they had spoken face to face. Just before the picture of the lookout vanished completely, she spotted one man not in uniform, turning toward a window with a brown fedora clutched in his hand. _He still has that thing? _Quickly wiping the smirk off of her face she watched as the Commanders office came into focus. Jeb sat on the edge of his desk, arms folded across his chest.

"You cut your hair!" DG blurted out before she could help herself. Despite the reprimanding look from her mother, she heard Jeb chuckle as he ran a hand up through his shortened waves. Not nearly as short as his father's but enough so it wasn't in his eyes anymore.

"Princess Dorothy, how observant of you."

"Don't start with the title snowboy." DG swallowed her laughter as the Queen cleared her throat.

"Commander Cain, please forgive my daughter. I believe the reality of the events causing the crown prince's journey to our lands may not have fully sunk in yet."

"What more can I do for you your majesty?" Jeb turned all business quickly as DG lowered her head. She'd probably be in etiquette lessons all week.

"I will be sending a new regiment to the border in order to double the strength of the camp. I will require a small group of your best soldiers to escort the crown prince and his squad to Central City." Everyone was silent as the new order sunk in.

"Forgive me your majesty. Has there been some problem with the current level of defense?"

"No, Commander, please do not take the troop increase as a reflection of your current deployment. I have been very satisfied with your abilities and performance. There are events unfolding that may require a stronger force at our northern border."

"You want more soldiers in harm's way?" DG couldn't hold her tongue any longer. Being put in her place for silly things was something she could tolerate, but this? She returned her mothers glare and didn't back down. If those shadows were moving south through Andreian territory it would only be a matter of time before they reached the mountains and the people there.

"I do not wish to have anyone in harms way Dorothy."

"Then bring them all back! Now! With my betrothal secure…"

"Engagement" her mother corrected.

"With my betrothal secure," DG stubbornly repeated. It was her way of reminding her parents that this wasn't her decision but something pressed upon her. "there will be no more need for a northern camp."

"Forgive my intrusion Princess, my Queen, but - what am I not being told?" Jeb had stepped closer to the glass and was looking back and forth between mother and daughter.

"We are unsure of the severity of the situation and I will brief you after we have fully researched the possibilities Commander" the Queen did not take her eyes from her daughter as she spoke to Jeb. But DG wasn't about to have him sitting blind. She turned fully to the glimmer and looked at her friend, ignoring the shock on her mothers face. Lavender could increase her lessons, give her lectures, even marry her off but DG was not going to leave people exposed to harm.

"Remember the whole witch thing?" Despite the seriousness of the situation she saw Jeb's mouth twitch for a second before she continued. "Well it seems the one thing she was more afraid of than me is starting to awaken again and making it's way south. The Shadows Jeb..."

"We will defend the crown at all costs," he interrupted only to have DG do the same as she moved closer to the glass, completely blocking the queen.

"No you will not. You will run, do you understand me? You will get everyone and head south should anything strange start to happen."

"We will not abandon the border princess."

"Yes you will, and that is an order from your future queen."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Thanks so much for the reviews and favs. I hope the story continues to inspire you to leave feedback! :) Rah!

Shadows and Whispers

Chapter 4

"An order from my future queen." Jeb was still chuckling after retelling his father about the glimmer. Wyatt was looking out the window of Jeb's office, trying to keep his thoughts away from DG and focused on the threat that might be headed towards them. If Shadows were indeed stirring again, this would be a struggle that no one alive had ever experienced. "Don't get me wrong, I like the fact that DG will be running things. I think she will be the best monarch our kingdom has ever seen."

"And that was it?" Wyatt thought the same, although with her parents choice for a husband it seemed they simply wanted her to carry on their legacy instead. It was nice to hear that she still had her spunk but from the way Jeb told it, she had backed down fast in the beginning.

"Yea." Jeb quieted and glanced down at his desk. "It looked like DG was _gently_ moved away from the glimmer and then the Queen reappeared. She stated the whole 'you will be briefed at a later time' again and then the glimmer faded."

_Still in control, still getting the image she wants._ Wyatt grumbled under his breath, knowing that this was not going to be a fun time for DG. She was probably being berated right now, she had stepped out of line and it would not be tolerated. Three years later and he still had the urge to defend and protect…

"Who will you choose for the special assignment?" Cain moved over to his son's desk, pushing that train of thought aside, watching as Jeb pulled some personnel files from a drawer.

"You mean who can I do without? If a new regiment is coming they will have to be re-trained. Things aren't the same here as they are in other camps and I want to keep it that way."

"Maybe you should go." Speaking quietly, Wyatt didn't look up from the pile of paper on the corner of the desk as he made his suggestion.

"Excuse me?"

"Reinstate me. I can run things here and you can..."

"Babysit the crown prince? I don't think so."

Wyatt sighed and straightened the papers as he spoke. "DG will need some help, you know she isn't going to sit back and watch others put themselves in danger. She will be the one to defeat these Shadows, if that is what is happening."

"Then maybe you should go." Wyatt did look up at Jeb then, meeting his sons scolding gaze. Shaking his head, he quickly backed down. Jeb still didn't know all the details surrounding why Wyatt had chosen to leave and he didn't need that burden.

"You know that she doesn't want me there."

"Says you." Jeb frowned and crossed his arms.

"Besides," Wyatt took a deep breath, letting the comment go. They had argued too many times on that particular topic. "I don't want you here if those things come down this far."

"And knowing you'd be here will make me feel better how?" Jeb's voice had a familiar edge to it and Wyatt couldn't help but smile at how alike he and his son really were.

"It _won't_ make you feel better. You should both be coming down here." Wyatt froze at the extra voice that joined their conversation. He didn't want to look at the glimmer, knowing all too well what he would see. _And how much had she heard exactly?_ Jeb stood at attention quickly, facing the glass panel and Cain heard her soft chuckle in response. Immediately he knew this was not where he needed to be at the moment. He needed to be out in the officers room, distracted by the squadron that was rapidly approaching.

"Loosen up, I only have a few minutes until I am found out and I wanted to restate **my** orders." He saw Jeb relax with a smile and cursed himself for the quick shot of jealousy that shot through his chest. He had always been happy that DG and his son had become close. But part of him still wanted to be closer to her in other ways and that part had been denied a dose of DG for far too long. Slowly turning around, taking a deep breath to steady himself, his eyes snapped to hers almost immediately. Those same lovely blue eyes that had been in his dream only a short while ago...

"General Cain." DG addressed him politely and he nodded his head in return, slightly irritated at the use of the title she had given him years ago.

"Princess Dorothy." He saw a brief flicker of annoyance at her title being used in return but she moved her eyes to Jeb.

"I am sorry to interrupt without warning. I just needed to make sure you were clear on the steps of my brilliant plan." She paused, her eyebrow lifting as both men remained silent. Rolling her eyes she continued on. "Sheesh. A little more enthusiasm would hurt? One - gather everyone together. Two - run away."

"I'm sorry Princess. I am unable to follow your brilliant plan. As you stated you are my future queen, not my present queen." Wyatt watched as the girl in the glimmer frowned at his son. It took all of his strength not to smirk at her familiar expression of frustration.

"Figures you would be all technical about it. So why aren't you leading the detail that should be coming down here with Viktor?" Choosing to ignore the fact that DG was comfortable calling the crown prince by his first name, Cain looked at his son and sent him a look of smug agreement. But it quickly got wiped off his face with her next words. "Oh no, Tin Man, you will be coming with him. Let my mothers general stay to the north and you two get OUTTA THERE!" All three were silent as DG glared between the two of them. Wyatt dared not speak, knowing how easy it was to get into an argument with the headstrong girl but Jeb seemed of a different mind.

"DG" he spoke calmly, walking around his desk and closer to the glimmer. "This is my regiment. I led them through the end of the witches reign, I am not leaving them now." He sighed heavily and Wyatt struggled to remember when his son had gone and gotten so old. "You know I appreciate the concern, but this is where I am staying."

At his words DG seemed defeated. It was too easy a forfeit, too easy of a surrender. Her head lowered and Cain could tell she was trying not to cry. His heart ached to see her like this and he wondered how she had been managing to put on a brave face, holding back her wild emotions, trying to fit in...

"All right. But please Jeb..." For the first time since her distant greeting DG fixed her eyes only on Cain and he suppressed a shiver as he stared back at her. "Please Wyatt...don't wait until it's too late to leave."

Before either man could respond the glimmer faded and they were both left staring at an empty pane of glass. Wyatt could scarcely breathe, she rarely used his given name and her plea had been so sorrowful, as if all her hope for a happy ending was already gone. _Just like in the dream..._

"Commander?" Jordan walked into the room without knocking and paused as her eyes took in both father and son staring at the wall.

"Yes Lieutenant?" Jeb's voice was quiet and he had yet to look towards his officer.

"I'm sorry sir, but the prince has arrived."

Jeb simply nodded and moved back to his desk to put on his commanders jacket. "You may show him in." Wyatt made move to leave but Jeb looked at him and shook his head no. Maybe his son didn't like the idea of the crown prince any more than he did. Moments later Jordan returned, holding open the office door for crown prince Viktor of Andriean as he marched into the room. He was alone, unaccompanied by any of the soldiers that had been with him on the pass. Wyatt wasn't sure if it was a show of strength or trust on the prince's part. He was as tall as Jeb and looked only slightly older. His black hair was slicked back stiffly on his head and his cheeks and nose were a muddy red as if permanently cooled by the cold north wind. He smiled as the door closed behind him and extended a hand to Jeb.

"Commander Cain" his voice did not have as thick of an Andreian dialect as Wyatt had expected but the elongated 'o' and the roll of the 'r' were still distinct. "It is an honor. I have heard many good things about your camp here and the fairness you show upon both your people and travelers."

Jeb shook the extended hand and looked pleased at the compliment. "Thank you your highness, we do our best." With a gesture he offered the crown prince a seat but the offer was ignored as Viktor moved over to Wyatt.

"General Cain I presume?" Cain simply nodded his head in affirmation, not shaking the outstretched hand as Jeb had. Viktor's eyes narrowed slightly as he lowered his offered greeting. "Tales of your heroic adventure restoring the OZ and defeating the witch reached even our snowy lands."

"Didn't do much, just tried to keep the princess safe." Wyatt didn't want to be friendly quite yet. There was a lot of rumors and old stories about the Andreian people, not to many of them positive.

"I am sure you are simply being humble. I would very much like to hear of the tale someday from your own point of view. Certainly the story has been exaggerated by eager storytellers, but that does not lessen the triumph of the kill." Cain didn't react to the praise or the jab, just held his gaze stoically. "Yet, for now, we have a new enemy." turning from Wyatt to Jeb, Viktor moved to stand in front of the desk. "Queen Lavender has informed you of the attack in the early hours this morning?"

Wyatt watched as Jeb tried to keep his features blank. There had been no mention of an attack in the Queen's glimmer, only DG's reference to Shadows.

"Perhaps she was wise to keep it from you." Viktor frowned and lowered his gaze. "An entire village gone and everything dead. I, of course, gathered my squadron and began moving south instantly. My only thoughts were for the safety of my beloved fiancée."

"Who alerted you to the village's demise?" Jeb asked. It was something weighing on Wyatt's mind too - if the whole village had been killed...

"A patrol unit who was watching from a remote post. They are both brave men but what they saw turned them pale and sick." Jeb glanced at Wyatt before turning his attention back to Viktor.

"We are to form a small unit of our own soldiers to see you safely to Central City, I have been gathering..."

"There is no need Commander." Viktor held up his hand. "My men and I are quite capable of finding the way."

"There is need your highness. I have direct orders." Wyatt had to grin at the way Jeb stared down the crown prince.

"Very well." Viktor sighed with annoyance. "But do not believe we will slow to allow your soldiers to keep up. I am very concerned for the safety of my bride and I wish to be in Central City by sundown."

"Rest assured, your highness. My soldiers will have no problem matching your speed. She is, after all out future queen and our concern for her safety has been top priority for years, not mere weeks. I have arranged for your men to have a quick meal and your horses watered before continuing." Jeb looked away from Viktor then and focused on the files that lay on his desk, silently dismissing the prince.

"Forgive my brashness, Commander Cain." the sincerity in Viktor's voice caused Jeb to look up. "I meant no disrespect. I appreciate the chance to allow my men a brief pause in the journey. It will allow us to press forward with even more speed." He bowed slightly and turned to leave as Jeb looked to Wyatt, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

"If there is anything else you require, your highness..."

Viktor turned and smiled warmly. "I will send you word if there is. And please Commander, Viktor. We shall be working together much in the future."

Jeb smiled and nodded as Viktor bowed again and left the office. Wyatt scowled at the back of the Crown Prince and then turned his gaze to his son.

"What? You were no help at all." Jeb stated simply and began to pull some files from behind his desk.

"I didn't shake his hand. Other than that I was civil."

"Yes. That help set the mood quite nicely. Thanks."

"I don't like him, son."

"And you think I do? Simply because he was polite and told me to call him Viktor? The way he laced compliments and insults...but I would rather be civil and keep a close watch than be closed off after the marriage." Wyatt sighed, turning his hat around in his hands.

"Yep. The marriage offers security. Unifies the lands. Insures peace for the OZ." he responded with an unenthused voice.

"And nothing for DG. I don't trust him. Not one bit. But she isn't a push over. She must see something we haven't."

"Don't matter much now, the contract has been sealed." He had known one day there would be a consort bound to DG but he had hoped she would have had enough gumption to fight for someone she could care for, possibly love even. But she had seemingly given in yet again to her parents demands.

"I know you're not going to like this. I know you want to stay here..." Wyatt looked up quickly, already shaking his head no in response.

"No, Jeb. I can't"

"I can't leave the border without my regiment. I can't possibly take them all and leave the new regiment to fend for itself. You said it yourself, she is going to need help and you don't trust Viktor anymore than I do..." Jeb stopped pacing and walked over to his father, placing a hand on his arm.

"I will write with every slightest bit of news. Once you reach Central City have DG set up a glimmer for you to this office and my bunk. You can pick the soldiers you want to take with you."

"If this is real, son. If the Shadows are returning..."

"Then the people in the village will need help being evacuated. You know I would never risk their lives. I will follow DG's two step plan should the time come."

"I'm afraid there won't be time enough." Wyatt looked at his son dead in the eye. "If it comes to you or them...Jeb I can't lose you again."

"Then you'll go?" As Cain nodded his reluctant affirmation, Jeb embraced his father tightly . "If I know you are with DG, then I know there is hope of stopping whatever is happening."

"No pressure at all then." Wyatt grumbled, returning the hug. Jeb laughed as they stepped apart and Wyatt ruffled his hair.

"Hey!"

"It's still too long."

"Get over it old man." Wyatt laughed as he walked toward the door. As much as he hated leaving Jeb, it felt good to have a purpose again. He had just gotten good at convincing himself that he was satisfied with a slower life, but he hadn't realized how much he actually missed the rush at the beginning of an assignment, his brain awakening to the list of dangers and possibilities, supplies and protocols. If he was leaving soon he would need a few things from his place. And he was a little worried about where his horse may have gotten to.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N REVIEWS…Mwahahahaa…

Lcsaf: Yep. Something is going on. Few more clues in this chapter…

Miller 0259: Sorry about having a Russian accent stuck in your head, but I am tickled pink you like the story and how I am telling it. I am going to dive into some of the 'past time' as we go on, but hopefully not get bogged down by it.

TabathaBrewer: Glad you think it is getting better…hopefully this chapter doesn't disappoint!

KLC: Naw, the prince is not a step outta your way kinda guy. What fun would THAT be? Hehehee…

And to all of you who have added alerts or favs…thanks so much!

* * *

Shadows and Whispers

Chapter 5

"Will you never learn?" her mother had walked in just as she had been saying her goodbyes to Jeb and Wyatt. It had been a steady rant about responsibilities and duty for the past fifteen minutes and DG saw no end in sight. She had disobeyed the queen, gone behind her back, snuck into the monarch's office and used her glimmers without permission. She knew she would get caught, without a doubt knew the lecture that would follow, but both men on the other end were worth the lecture. A soft knock on the door caused her mother to pause and DG to snap out of the trance she usually fell into once her mother started droning on.

"Enter." Lavender snapped at the door, obviously upset to interrupt what was probably the millionth, give or take a few, 'pep talks' that DG had heard in the past three years. Unfortunately she was actually not at all relieved when she saw her father enter. If Lavender was good at being hard on her, Ahamo filled in the guilt quota. He had no smile for her as he closed the door and moved over to the pair. Taking his wife's hand in his own he looked at DG and she felt her stomach sink. This was going to be bad.

"Sweetheart, we are well aware of your feelings for Commander and General Cain but this…this was inexcusable." Ahamo shook his head as he spoke quietly. "Think about how this makes your mother feel, how it undermines her. Your rebellion has quelled as you had promised us you would try…but never quite left you. We were hoping, after all this time, that you would stop testing the firm boundaries we set."

DG sighed. Everything she did that they disapproved of was considered rebellious. She had quietly endured because of what was at stake, the agreement she had signed between her and her parents was clearly mapped out, but how could they insist on their silly rules now?

"Have we not given you plenty of chances to change? Even after setbacks and stumbles? We have given into your requests, your whims…" Lavender looked ready to breathe fire. "What will it take to get you to be the queen we want you to be Dorothy? The queen we know you can be?"

Looking between her mother and father, DG decided to keep quiet. She had tried everything during these times from childish acts to yelling and screaming, it was best to just let them get it all out and then she could return to her room and clear her head, write down the new demands or arguments and move on.

"Perhaps we need to revisit the terms of your agreement." Lavender moved to her desk and waved her palm in front of the lower left hand drawer. Magically locked, DG had tried several times to get into it and destroy that damned piece of paper. Thank goodness she had never been caught doing that, although she did wonder if Lavender knew somehow and was just saving up the offences as a final play to get her way. DG watched as the yellowed parchment was removed and unrolled. There was no need to revisit anything, she knew the whole thing by heart. Every rule, every expectation and every consequence, should she break the agreement. The consequences were the only reason she stayed and continued to try, continued to accept the changes and 'compromises' of her parents. The consequences were far too great and had already been demonstrated once…

"I am sorry." DG stood, calm and collected. Thinking she would crack if she had to sit through another reading of the agreement, defeat and apologies would be easier and quicker. "It was fear. It was irrational and unbecoming of a future queen and I apologize." Her father smiled and nodded his head then looked to the queen. She still had a look of frustration on her face but she slowly nodded and placed the parchment back into the drawer. After sealing the drawer with magic once again, Lavender moved back over to her husband and took his hand in hers.

"Now, DG, do we need to discuss protocol for when your _fiancée_ arrives?" the queen's eyebrow arched and a small sly smile crept onto her face as DG winced at the use of the label for the crown prince. It was a challenge to see if DG would correct her mother's term. Sighing she decided not to press this issue for now.

"No. I am aware and will follow protocol." She bit her lip as a new thought entered her head. Taking a deep breath, knowing she was so close to being done with this lecture…"And our plan of attack? We might not know much yet about these shadows but they seem to want me to fight…"

"Viktor will fight whatever battle will arise, Dorothy. It is what your consort is meant to do." Ahamo beamed and squeezed his wife's hand, looking at her fondly. But Lavender was only looking at DG.

"You will fight from here, relying on my magic as your strength. There will be no big adventure this time."

"Your magic?" DG looked down as soon as the snide tone left her mouth. Why didn't her filter work all the time? Lavender took a step forward, her eyes narrowing.

"Yes, angel. My magic. Something wrong with that?"

DG was again given a reprieve by a knock on the door. After a tense pause, the queen turned and called for the intruder to enter. Ambrose walked in holding several large, old books. He nodded to the queen and consort, his gaze stopping on the princess. She thought she saw anger race across his face, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"Forgive the intrusion you majesty. I have some research for the princess and was wondering if we could begin immediately." When he received no response, he took a step forward and shifted the books from right to left. "It would be better for her highness to have some news for when the crown prince arrives from his long journey." At this the queen nodded and DG stood stiffly, moving across the room to her friend's side as quickly as her tense muscles would allow.

"Dorothy Gale." Her mothers voice made her pause, looking back at her, wary of the words that would follow. "No more mistakes."

"Mistakes?" Ambrose had thankfully waited until they were in his room behind closed doors before asking his question. Dorothy was never more thankful for his friendship then after one of her parents lectures. He knew a minimal amount of information, he couldn't know too much…it was in the agreement…but he knew enough to comfort DG and try to pick up her spirits. With the looming new danger, her fiancée coming and the threats of her mother all weighing on her at the moment, lifting her spirits may prove a bit more difficult than other times.

"I used a glimmer without asking. I had to talk to Jeb again."

"And?" Ambrose looked at her, he was too perceptive for his own good.

"And she caught the end of the glimmer."

"So? You have been caught chatting to Jeb before."

"General Cain may have been involved in the conversation."

"Ahhh." He knew very little of the circumstances that had caused Wyatt to leave, but had voiced his suspicions of Lavender's involvement to DG and, despite her constant denial to her mother's connection, his simple 'Ahhh' reminded her that she had never quite convinced him otherwise. "How's he doing?" DG's eyes snapped up to his and she blushed as she saw the smirk he flashed at her.

"Can we focus on these dusty books please?" He had done it again. She was suddenly a bit happier, a bit better than when she had entered the room.

"Fine, fine." After a few quiet moments, Ambrose spoke up with that same smirk on his face. "Will the General be coming down to say hi?"

* * *

Wyatt made the trip back to his cabin in short time once he had found his horse. Yet as he looked around his house, he realized how little of it he would miss. It was still a shell, never really a home unless Jeb was over. After packing a few things and gathering supplies, he arranged them on his horse and locked up the cabin. He looked back one more time, unsure if he would ever see the place again. With the possible threat of shadows devouring everything…it may not be standing after all was said and done. The sad thought that DG would never see this place entered his head and he froze, curious as to where it had come from. He had never thought of her being there, never entertained the idea that she would come to visit and yet…

Mounting his horse, tucking away the thought for later pondering, Wyatt took a deep breath and made his way back to the village to meet up with the crown prince and his men. Jeb was waiting with them with five of his own soldiers. Jordan was among the five and did not looked pleased to be there.

"These soldiers will be under your direction now General Cain." It tickled him that Jeb spoke with such authority as he dismounted.

"A fine group I am sure." Wyatt looked to Jordan, trying to figure out her mood but moved back to Jeb as Viktor approached.

"We are ready Commander." Turning directly to Wyatt, the prince bowed slightly. "At your word General." Wyatt nodded and frowned slightly as Viktor walked back to his men. He turned to his son and sighed.

"Not too late. Just go grab your horse." Jeb smiled, ignored the offer and moved to shake his fathers hand. Wyatt just grinned and continued, trying to sound at ease. "No one will really notice you're gone anyway." Jeb laughed and punched Wyatt in the arm.

"Thanks old man."

As Jeb turned to go, Wyatt strode behind him, turned him around and gave him a quick hug. He didn't give a damn about the crowd of soldiers. His grown son was staying behind to defend the borders against a danger unknown…

"Two part plan dad." Jeb whispered as he hugged him back, his smile reaching his eyes as he stepped back.

"Be sure to follow it son."

With that, Wyatt turned and didn't look back as he mounted his horse and started off down the path that would lead him to Central City.

* * *

Several hours down the road, Wyatt began to slow, looking for a place to stop and breathe for a moment. The group had been quiet, pushing along at a quick but steady pace. They would make the city by the time the prince wanted to arrive, possibly with time to spare if the roads stayed dry. A small pause would do everyone good. Yet he might have been the only one to think that. Soon enough, the crown prince himself was at his side with a curious look.

"Everything all right General?"

"Just thinking we could all use a small break." Viktor looked him over, making him feel ridiculous for even suggesting such a thing. Yet, he smiled graciously and nodded once.

"Very well." Looking ahead, he nodded in the direction of a small, sun-lit meadow. "There perhaps?" Wyatt nodded his approval and was soon dismounting, groaning slightly at the ache in his hips and back. It had been awhile since he had been on a horse for this amount of time and he cursed himself for growing soft in the saddle. Jordan peeked around his horse, patting its soft muzzle.

"Permission to speak sir?"

"You know that isn't how I run things Lieutenant. You got something to say, spit it out."

Yet instead of talking, she held out a small brown bottle. The liquid that sloshed inside looked muddy with chunks floating in it. Wyatt too the bottle, looking at Jordan oddly.

"And this would be?"

"My mother was a midwife and an herbalist. She knew every concoction for what ails a person. I was taught from an early age…well, I have some things sitting around in case and…well I knew I would be sore after this long ride…" Wyatt smiled and chuckled. He knew there was a reason he liked this girl.

"Then don't you need it more than me?"

"Only need a small drop. Under the tongue. More than willing to share." Sighing, Wyatt opened the container and smelled the liquid.

"This going to taste as awful as it smells?"

"Medicine should always taste bad. Means it works." She grinned and patted the horse again, waiting for him to decide. Slowly, Wyatt dipped his pinkie in the bottle and laid a drop of the mix under his tongue. Bitter and sour at the same time, he tried hard not to make a face but must have been unsuccessful as he heard a chuckle. "Promise, by the time we mount up again, you'll be good."

"Thank you Jordan." He smiled as he handed the bottle back and she turned to go. "Lieutenant?" She turned and waited for what he had to say. "You didn't seem too happy to be leaving camp." Her smile faded and worry tinged slightly with anger moved across her face.

"We've been at the border for a long time sir. Feel tied to it." The way she straightened when she talked told Wyatt there was more to it than that but he didn't want to press her into talking about it here and now.

"I'm honored to have you with this detail. I know how much your expertise will be missed back at camp."

"Thank you sir. But I am sure he can do well without me there." She turned to leave once more and then paused, looking back over her shoulder but not straight at him. "They…I meant…they…not he…sorry sir."

Wyatt just nodded and watched her go, wondering if there was actually something between the girl and his boy after all. The rest of the unit were checking gear and horses while the Andreians were standing around their leader, a map spread out on the ground as he kneeled, pointing to different areas. Wyatt watched as his finger trailed further south. Shaking his head, he made his way over to the group.

"I know a few back trails, ways to shave off some time." He spoke briskly but offered the information with friendly intent. He was getting anxious to reach the city now that the journey had begun. Viktor looked up at him with a polite smile.

"Yet the marked trails should be the best kept. Forgive me, General but it has been three years since you have visited the city, has it not? I have been there mere months ago. Perhaps some of the back trails you suggest are not in the same condition as you remember."

"As you wish." Wyatt tried to brush off his dismissal with some indifference but couldn't resist adding, "I simply thought your need to get to the princess quickly…"

"I do wish to do so General." The prince stood, his gaze narrowing. "Do not doubt that."

"The trails I know are solid. They will bring us into the city a full hour before taking the main roads will."

Viktor looked to the man on his right who gave a slight nod. With a sigh, he rubbed his face and then looked at Wyatt.

"I do not take well to someone second guessing my routes, General. In any case, should your guidance help us arrive sooner so that I may see my bride to be, I will take it gladly."

"Five more minutes then." Wyatt turned, knowing his face had started to turn red the minute Viktor referred to DG as his bride to be. Him and his big mouth. Let the prince take the long route…_he could have taken his unit his way and you could be there an hour before…_Wyatt stopped with a heavy sigh next to his horse. _So what? What would you do with an hour over the prince? _Hell, he didn't even know what he was truly going to say when he arrived, much less have an hour alone before the Andreian troop came galloping in to save the day.

* * *

I PROMISE that there will finally be some DG/Wyatt face to face time next chappie. The more you review the more puffed up those plot bunnies get and the harder they bite. On second thought...maybe you shouldn't review...ouch...


	6. Chapter 6

Whew. End of the School Year is a killer. Fortunately, I have been reincarnated and will now continue to post chapters with more consistency. Thanks for your patience, your reviews and for following the story. Below is that pesky reunion scene…well…sort of…

Miller0259: LOL. Yellow Parchment of Doom. LOL.

KLC: Nope. Tender Loving Mum is not to be found in my queen. Yet. Maybe. Kinda. Now pick your head up off of the desk and read on

Tabatha: No. Not biased at all. Nope. *wink wink*

Lcsaf: The wait is finally over…

Chapter 6

* * *

"NO! NO NO NO!" DG was screaming out, beating against her restraints. She had just been faced with death itself, cold and calculating, full of fog and whispers and now she was being restrained…

"Stop Deeg. Come on, wake up!" DG stopped moving, stopped screaming, realizing that Glitch was actually the one gripping her so hard. She was sitting in an oversized chair that was tucked in the corner of his workshop. Had she fallen asleep?

"Sorry…" her voice broke as she spoke and Glitch loosened his grip slightly. The panic in his eyes softened as she focused on his face.

"If this is what Azkadee saw…no wonder she was so…"

"Freaked out?" DG smiled sheepishly and rubbed her arms for warmth. Glitch smiled and nodded, dropping his hands from her shoulders.

"Yes. That was the Kansas terminology I was reaching for."

Laughing, DG stretched experimentally, her muscles feeling as if they had been through the wringer.

"Want to tell me what it was about?"

DG shook her head no and looked away. It didn't make much sense, just a short dream of shadows and anger and hurt.

"Anything? Even the smallest detail may prove helpful." Glitch stood and moved over to the tea tray, pouring a hot cuppa and walking it back over to where DG still sat.

"It wasn't anything specific. Just jumbled darkness and shadows. Didn't really even make sense…" taking the tea cup from Glitch, she smiled and stood with slow caution as her legs felt unstable. "Sorry you had to see that."

"Oh please, doll. That was nothing." Her dear friend flashed a brilliant smile in her direction and warmth bloomed in her chest. "Remember, I saw the temper tantrums you used to throw. Truly frightening." DG stuck out her tongue at him and snickered, sipping on her tea. The bitter sweetness of the warm liquid helped to settle her stomach and chase the last few memories of the dream from her mind. Seeing the warm orange of the first sun low on the wall, DG quickly spun around, her eyes wide as she watched Glitch stand and move back to his workbench.

"What time is it?"

"Almost time for dinner."

"Viktor is supposed to be here by dinner…by sundown…I have to go dress…" DG turned back and forth as her mind swam around. Putting her tea cup down too close to the ledge of a nearby table, it clattered to the ground. A mess of spilled tea began to spread on the wood floor but thankfully the cup was spared damage.

"Sorry…Sorry…" she kneeled down and began to wipe up the tea with a towel from the tray. Not even knowing that he had walked over, DG jumped slightly as Glitch covered her hand with his.

"Breathe Deeg. You still have a good hour…possibly two before the crown prince arrives. Did you really think I wouldn't get you up so that you could change?"

"I just…I don't need any more grief today and…" tears began to gather in her eyes and she shook her head fiercely to reclaim her emotions. "Thank you Ambrose."

"Woah." He chuckled nervously and took the wet tea towel from her hand. Then he looked around dramatically. "Did the Queen come in?" DG pushed his shoulder lightly and stood with his help.

"I mean it. I really don't know what I would do without you." He smiled sweetly at her shy response and pulled her tight into a big hug.

"Right back 'atcha doll."

* * *

The back roads had been dry and clear. Wyatt thanked Glinda's wand that he wasn't proved wrong in front of the crown prince. They would be arriving a full hour before they were intended to and Wyatt could already make out the top spires of the tallest gleaming buildings in central city. The last dip of the road led the group out of the cover of the trees and onto the old brick route. It seemed to have been recently repaired back to it's old shimmer, the yellow bricks glinting with gold that seemed to smolder in the first setting sun.

He looked over his shoulder and nodded to the prince as they slowed their fierce pace while approaching the first outcropping of houses that lay outside the cities walls. Viktor moved to his side and looked interested in the many houses that sprawled on either side of the road.

"So different from my homeland. We build with only warmth in mind. Big homes to house animals, gardens and our people safely inside." His voice held a soft respect that caught Wyatt off guard.

"Did you not see this when you passed through before your highness?" Jordyn asked from behind the two as they all slowed to a trot, approaching the wall guard checkpoint.

"We did not arrive until late evening, stayed in the city over our stay and left in the evening…this is my first time seeing any of the land by the sun's light."

Wyatt frowned in confusion as the prince answered. He was about to question why the royal family of Andreain kept such an odd travel schedule when he was interrupted by the wall guard.

"Papers and travel signatures." A young man, no older than 18 by Wyatt's mind, looked upon the travelers with a bored sigh. Viktor looked to Wyatt with a surprised expression but just shrugged and reached into his coat for the documents requested. All of the soldiers that followed them began to do the same but Wyatt rolled his eyes and slid off his horse. He was twitchy from riding all day, nervous at the thought that he would be seeing DG in a few moments and annoyed by the fact that under normal circumstances, the crown prince _might_ have been some sort of decent man. He did not need a twerp officer taking up precious time.

"Listen Corporeal. The Queen has ordered our presence."

"Back on your horse old man. I need your papers." The officer lifted his gun slightly and pushed it towards Wyatt as he spoke.

"Where is your superior?" Wyatt stopped moving towards the young man, his eyes on the weapon. Idiot had the safety on and…was it even loaded?

"Don't need one. Now get on your horse and show me your papers!" Sighing, Wyatt made to turn around but swiftly grabbed the boy's gun and snatched it from his hands, pushing him out of the way and lifting the crossing bar that blocked the way. "HEY! You can't do that!"

With a smirk and nod, the prince moved the group forward into the city. There would still be the main gate to the city to lift but just as Wyatt thought about how to solve that problem, he saw the heavy gate lifting as the Prince approached it. Leaving the crossing bar up, Wyatt tossed the gun back at the boy and mounted his horse to rejoin the group. He looked down at the officer's shocked face and shook his head.

"If you are going to guard the city, you may want to learn how to use that weapon son." Nudging his horse along, Wyatt rode in the back of the procession as it wound it's way up to the royal residence.

* * *

"Early! They are EARLY!" Az sighed as DG ran from her bedroom to the bathroom and back again.

"Let me finish lacing you up!"

"Who arrives an HOUR early? Do they have different horses than ours? Shouldn't we see in getting some of those?" She threw her hands in her hair and tried to make it behave on top of her head. AZ had quickly braided her long black tresses and wound them expertly on top of her head but she could already feel the pins starting to slip.

"Technically, soon they will be somewhat yours." Az muttered softly as she moved behind her sister and reached for the cording that laced up her back. DG frowned and sucked in a deep breath as AZ pulled tightly against her, cutting off precious air.

"Don't remind me." DG released the air and relaxed into the confining garment. She actually liked the way the corset felt once it molded to her body. Quickly she moved into her bedroom once again and grabbed a yellow dress, slipping it over her head swiftly and moving back to AZ who resumed primping her sister for the crown prince's arrival.

"I thought you got on well with Viktor"

"You know he's not the reason I don't like this situation…"

"Just trying to be positive. You could have been paired with Count Volur." DG snorted, looking over her shoulder at AZ.

"I would have been back in Kansas in an instant." AZ giggled, yet DG knew that would never have been an option. She was quite lucky, considering, having Viktor as her betrothed. _Even if you will always have to push visions of another from your mind…_

The doors to her suite opened and Glitch strode in looking regal. DG smiled instantly and whistled low as he moved towards the two sisters. Az shoved her lightly from behind.

"Not appropriate Deeg." She chided with a laugh in her voice.

"Certainly not." Glitch pronounced sharply with a frown. But a sly smile quickly crept onto his face as he stepped closer still to DG. "I would've expected some exuberant comment on how incredibly fetching I look in this jacket to accompany that whistle…"

Laughing, DG patted his arm and stood aside to glance back at her sister. "I'll leave that to Az. She thinks you look fetching in everything…" Az gasped and reached to throw a cushion at Deeg but Glitch stepped in her way and took the assaulting hand in his, lifting it to his lips.

"Then she must be told that I think the same about her…"

Shaking her head, DG moved away from the blushing couple, not wanting to interrupt this new display of their feelings. Moving into the hallway, grinning with happiness at the possibilities _finally_ developing behind her, she was all too soon reminded of the situation at hand when she saw her mother and father approaching down the hall.

"Pssst." She looked over her shoulder back into the room. "Royal 'rentals spotted."

Smoothing her dress, checking her hair one last time, DG took a deep breath as she was flanked by Glitch and Az in the hall. As their parents passed by, Glitch bowed deeply and Az, taking DG's and, fell in step behind them. The advisor walked behind the sisters and they all quietly seemed to float down the marble floor towards the receiving hall.

Her parents stopped at the appropriate spot to receive the early guests and seconds later, the large doors that led into the castle groaned open. Prince Viktor led a large group of soldiers into the hall, walking quickly towards the awaiting group. DG allowed her eyes to move from her betrothed to the rough looking men who followed behind him. Her eyes widened slightly as she saw several of their own soldiers behind his and her heart leapt at the thought that Jeb may have actually listened to her and escorted the prince after all but before she could scan all the faces in the group, Viktor was greeting her parents and suddenly standing in front of her, his eyes shining with relief and…and…something darker? He embraced her without words and, after receiving a reproachful look from the queen, she hugged him back.

"My beloved. Are you safe?" his accent was stronger than she remembered. It grated against her nerves more intensely than before and she had to think about her sisters words earlier. _It could be worse…_

"I am Prince Viktor, thank you. I am only worried that your travels have taken you from your people at such a time."

"I am where I should be. At your side, my princess."

Smiling, she lowered her head slightly and curtsied as she had been taught. But truly, she was thinking that if he felt the need to claim her one more time with words, she might have to unleash a little magic. He could still fight with no vocal cords right?

"Your highness, we have found little in our libraries on the topic of what might be awakening." Ambrose, all formal and stately, bowed as he addressed the prince. "You are welcome to all of the research we have been looking at." He nodded to the queen and she returned the gesture with a satisfied smile on her face. Her mother's pleased look sickened DG and she had almost forgotten about the rest of the soldiers in the hall when a particularly familiar voice interrupted the quaint royal meeting.

"What you need to know won't be found in books." Wyatt Cain moved through the crowd of soldiers, both Andreian and Gale, _looking damn fine_…DG shook her head softly as she tried not to drink in his features. Did he EVER grow any older? Same long riding coat, same hat, same tight pants…Azkadellia squeezed her hand tightly and DG jumped slightly, tearing her eyes from Wyatt for the first time since he spoke and onto her sister's passive face.

"Commander Cain" Her mother's contented expression was gone completely. Wyatt removed his hat and bowed to the queen as she threw daggers at him with her eyes. "How would you know what we are searching for? I believe I spoke to General Cain in confidence. If there is a breach in his security I am sure we can find a new station for him."

DG clamped her teeth together so that her jaw didn't swing down at her mothers words. Silence filled the hall for long seconds before Viktor spoke up.

"Forgive me, your highness. It is I who requested Commander Cain's presence. It is his expertise that has delivered me and my men here earlier than anticipated. And now, it seems, he may be of some help still with information on the menace that has killed some of my people. I do not want to dismiss any information until this matter is solved."

Of course, Wyatt would know all of the back roads to the palace. DG smiled cautiously at him but his eyes were still held in attention on the queen. Finally, after many tense moments, her mother turned and bestowed a warm smile upon prince Viktor.

"Of course." She stepped toward Ambrose, not addressing Wyatt or the other soldiers at all. "You will see that every soldier has quarters? Then interview Commander Cain to assess if his _opinion_ has any fact to it?" Ambrose nodded and stepped aside as the queen and consort left the hall with Az trailing behind. Viktor held his arm out for DG to take but she hesitated, wanting to at least catch Wyatt's eye and let him know, somehow, that she was happy, relieved, sorry, confused and a bit angry that Jeb wasn't with him all in one but he stood at attention until he was out of her sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Yea yea…I know. It really has been a horrible amount of time since I updated this story. Hopefully not so long that you won't continue reading. Gonna try and be a bit better…

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Wyatt sat in the soldiers quarters quietly eating his warm meal with the regimen he was now in charge of. They may have thought it odd to have a Commander eat with them but only minutes into the meal, the atmosphere seemed to relax and a discussion began about the day's strange events. He had had every one of these soldiers to his house for a meal at some point. It was both a relief and an annoyance that Jeb had given him such a well-planned group. He didn't have to train or spend time getting to know any of them, but it also meant Jeb was without some damn fine soldiers up at the border.

Jordan was next to him, occasionally adding to the conversation, but mostly off in her own thoughts. It was unlike the girl to be so quiet. She was usually the first to crack a joke or argue a point, probably from being a woman in a profession dominated by men. But she didn't need all of that hot air to prove to Wyatt she was just as good if not better then all of the other soldiers sitting here. And they all admired her for that. She was probably sought after by each of these men for both her combat skills and her good looks. Smirking, he nudged her gently as Mark asked her a specific question about how long she thought they would be staying at the palace. She gave a startled smile to Wyatt before answering.

"As long as the Queen has need of us."

"What does she need us for when the Crown Prince himself is here to save the day!" Mark dramatically stood and lifted himself onto the chair he had just occupied. Lifting his spoon into the air he smiled down at the others. "Never fear! Prince Viktor is here!" Wyatt chuckled and shook his head as he continued to eat. His eyes lifted to the young man showing off but stopped at the sight of an old friend in the doorway.

"Nice." Glitch's expression was hard and angry. Wyatt's eyebrows rose high in surprise as this was definitely not the man he remembered. "This is how you respect the future consort of our Princess?" He stepped into the room as Mark cautiously got down from the chair. The young soldier looked pale, his eyes widening as the Queen's advisor came closer. Suddenly a wide grin broke on Glitch's face and he chuckled. "I mean really, put some more effort into it! The chin is always up, and what a poor mocking of his accent!"

Wyatt relaxed instantly and huffed at the man who once had a zipper in his head. Standing, he walked to Glitch and stuck out his hand and managed to nudge Mark a bit to get the boy out of his confused daze. The now grinning advisor to the Queen pulled Wyatt into a hug before he could resist. Gruffly he shoved away and shook his head while trying not to laugh.

"Aww come on Tin Man. Your heart get all cold while you been away? Didn't you miss me at all?"

"Miss you?" Wyatt smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "What would I miss a zipperhead for?"

"Hey! My noggin is all better now. And I still have better rhythm than you!"

"Better rhythm?" Wyatt sighed, rolling his eyes as he turned to look at Jordan, who was suddenly very interested in the conversation. "Care to explain Commander?" there was a dangerous twinkle in her eyes that actually reminded him of the headcase and he shook his head, moving to clamp his hand over the advisors mouth before he could speak.

"Eat up soldiers. We will probably be back on the road in the morning." Turning to Glitch he nodded to the hallway. "You need something specific? Or is annoying still part of your job description."

The only response was a chuckle as Glitch led them out to the hall.

"Naw. Annoying you is just a perk." Once alone, his smile faded slightly as he looked back at the room they just left. "Anyone in there you don't trust?" Wyatt stoically nodded his head no. Jeb wouldn't have given him a detail that wasn't trustworthy. Not where DG was involved. "Still, better be safe. Wanna see my labs?" Glitch's face lit up as he bounced on his feet slightly, obviously eager to show what he had been up to the past three years.

"Show the way zipperhead." Wyatt chuckled as he patted Glitch on the shoulder, happy to see that his friend took no offence in the nickname.

* * *

"So the dreams have been since the ball?" Wyatt sat in an over sized chair in Glitch's office, a tea cup balanced perfectly on his knee. They had been locked in his labs for the past hour and, impressive as they were, Glitch seemed more worried about catching Wyatt up on DG than showing off his inventions and gadgets. Even though that worried him more than he cared to admit, Wyatt was thankful that DG wasn't completely alone in the palace. Glitch painfully admitted that Deeg had had a rough three years in Wyatt's absence and even though the headcase was a loyal friend who had listened and absorbed all that the princess had confided in him, he was worried of what he didn't know…the big secrets that DG kept hidden away. They were now up to the strange dreams and happenings of the present and Wyatt felt his head spin slightly. The dream that DG had last night sounded awfully familiar, but Glitch hadn't mentioned Wyatt being in the kid's dream…

"Yep. At least that's what our girl is saying. Who knows. They may have started before that. Possibly just little snippets she doesn't want to remember." Glitch sighed and stood, stretching from sitting in one spot for too long. He walked over to the tea kettle and poured himself another cup, motioning towards Wyatt for a refill.

"No, thanks." Rubbing his hand over his face, he watched Glitch begin to pace slowly. If DG was already emotionally and mentally drained, this may be more than the kid could handle. Quietly, he sat back in his chair and contemplated how to share the next bit of information. "I…I think…Deeg and I…we shared the same dream…"

His friend paused mid step, his tea sloshing out of his cup slightly as he looked at Wyatt.

"That's impossible."

"I know. I have no magic. Nothing to connect to her with. But…last night I had a terrible dream…almost identical to the one you are describing, although I didn't see you dead in my dream."

"But how? For a person possessing no magic, you have to be bound to the dreamer in order to share…and even then it is rare."

"I have no clue. The kid didn't mention me being in hers?"

"Not that I recall...maybe she said something to Azkadee?" Wyatt could still feel, hear and see the dream vividly. The fear in the kid's eyes rattled him to his core.

"So, you saw the shadows?" Wyatt was pulled from his own thoughts as he focused again on Glitch's question. "What do you know of them?"

"Legend states that they cannot be killed. Battle ends with a sacrifice and a treaty of sorts. My pa used to talk of shadows stealing away children who let their feet hang off the bed." Wyatt laughed softly before continuing. "That's all they have ever been, tales to scare children. Last tale I heard was the battle of the ancient ones and how they bound them in the north among the snow and ice. But it was part of an agreement with the shadows or something like that…it's old wives tales and magic…" Wyatt closed his eyes, trying to shake the image of the dark forms from his mind. "This shouldn't be happening Glitch."

"I know." Wyatt stood quickly, just barely catching his cup and saucer in time before they would have clattered to the floor. It was the second time that day he had been rattled by her voice. DG smiled softly, looking into his eyes as she stood in the doorway and his breath stopped for a moment. Gone was the kid in the trousers and leather jacket. A proper princess stood before him. He began to bow to her but stopped when he heard Glitch huff.

"You _wanna_ get struck by a stray spell, be my guest. Just let me step out of the way. Have at him doll."

Wyatt straightened and watched as Deeg blushed slightly while moving cautiously into the room. That simple flush of color in her cheeks shouldn't be able to flip his stomach like it did.

"I was sent to find you oh wise adviser. Viktor would like to know which source you got your notes from on the second page of your report."

"Deeeeg." The wise adviser whined and DG smiled brightly at the sound. "I gave him all the sources. They aren't going to tell him anything different…oh poo." Wyatt watched the exchange going on between them and smirked as DG rapidly beat her eyelashes at Glitch and grabbed his hand, squeezing it slightly. He had been on the receiving end of that look too many times for his own good. "Ok. Where is he?"

"Main library" turning, she nodded to Wyatt and smiled slightly. "You are expected also."

"Yea! Friends!" Glitch clapped enthusiastically before dropping his face dramatically into a pout and heading out the door. Wyatt stood looking at DG, feeling like a fool for not saying anything, not doing anything. He had watched her in his peripheral vision earlier, trying to catch his eye in the main staircase after the Queen had attempted to squash him flat with her withering glare. He hadn't been able to meet DG's glances then, her presence too overwhelming and the fact that she was being led away on the arm of another man…

"You forgot something." Wyatt looked at her with a confused gaze and actually glanced around him for a paper or object he should bring with him. Finding nothing, he lifted his eyes to hers again to see that they had hardened slightly. "Jeb. Why isn't he here?"

Taken aback by the change in her tone of voice, Wyatt stumbled over his response. "He felt it was his duty to stay at the border."

"You couldn't persuade him?" DG sounded slightly angry and it put Wyatt on edge that she could get under his skin so quickly. Wasn't that one of the many reasons he had stayed away?

"He rejected the orders of his Princess and friend. You think I had any more luck?"

"Let's see. The father he idolizes verses a girl in a frilly dress."

"Don't you dare, DG. Don't you think for one minute that I didn't try…"

"Um. Sorry to interrupt this happy reunion but…" Glitch stood in the doorway looking apologetic. "As much as I think you two need a good shouting match…Queen? Crown Prince? Spooky menace coming to get us?"

Giving DG one more bothered glance, Wyatt nodded and moved towards the door. Hearing the princess sigh, he waited with Glitch as she joined them and they all quietly made their way to the library together.

* * *

It had to be well past midnight and the repetitive research was getting exhausting. Prince Viktor wanted to make sure nothing was left uncovered. Wyatt had answered the same questions about folklore and legends several times and a new round of inquiry was just beginning again. Yet the most worrying thing to Wyatt was the way DG had seemed to shut down when she entered the library. Sitting off to the side, trying her hardest to blend into the shelves of books, she had barely added anything into the conversation. Gone was the fiery anger that had come out earlier. Gone was the proper princess that had greeted them. This was just a girl trying to hang on.

"Commander!" Queen Lavender's voice shook inside his head. "The question!" but before Wyatt could decide whether to apologize or tell the queen off, Viktor waved his hand in the air and sighed.

"No, your majesty. It is my fault. In my quest to keep my bride safe, I have pushed everyone to their limits. Perhaps we should reconvene in the morning after a good night's rest?" Lavender smiled and nodded, completely pacified by the prince. Wyatt narrowed his gaze on the man who had now twice removed him from the glaring daggers of the Queen.

Everyone was stretching and quietly moving out of the room but DG simply sat in the chair, not looking up at the passersby. Wyatt stood and made his way over to her, offering his hand to her. She looked up at him with glazed eyes that cleared slightly as she put her hand in his. Smiling softly, she stood and stretched. The rush of protection was too great a need for him to cover up and he leaned in slightly to address the kid.

"Deeg," he tried to keep his voice low, not wanting his words to be for anyone but her. DG's blue eyes met his and he had to take a steadying breath before continuing. "Has anyone told you yet…this isn't your…"

"Commander, if you'll excuse my interruption, I would like to escort the princess to her room. I am sure you agree that she is in need of plenty of sleep to focus on the battles to come." It seemed that both Wyatt and DG froze as Viktor spoke but it was the kid who focused faster, removing her hand from Wyatt's and placing it on the Prince's arm. He had to admit, she had perfected the time it took for her to change into a different mask.

"Can we discuss this in the morning, Commander?" Her proper princess tone was back. Clipped and short, it put Wyatt in his place quickly. Stiffly, he bent, bowing to the kid that he had known so well only three years ago.

"Of course, your Highness."


	8. Chapter 8

Hehehee. I am blowing off some masters work to continue the flow of creativity. Plus to make up for the long wait for chapter 7.

KLC Bookworm: Get outta my head! Seriously, my brain is a scary place. You might get lost in there. Thanks for the great reviews!

Lcsaf: Hopefully this chapter will satisfy your need for a shouting match. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

"_Noooo!" DG moaned as she took in the familiar surroundings. Finaqua loomed around her, everything covered in an eerie fog. The woods were crawling with inky black shapes and the cold that soaked into her bones was back with a vengeance. Sitting in the gazebo, she tried to stand up but found herself stuck to the bench. Try as she might, she wasn't able to leave her seat. Her eyes widened as she saw the shadows start to slink out beyond the tree line towards where she was struggling to free herself. Trying harder to move, DG gasped as she watched a figure come storming through the thick fog. Viktor suddenly enter her dream and rushed at the shadows. They seemed to part for him as he swung his sword back and forth. Warmth rushed back into her as he began his battle and her legs moved, lifting her slowly from her invisible prison._

"_VICKTOR!" Her voice seemed to come out in slow motion as she moved to the rail of the gazebo, ready to jump over and fight with him when he turned and smiled in her direction. Yet his face was all wrong. It was long and hollow, his grin causing a new wave of cold, freezing her to the spot. His eyes were as black as the shadows that danced around his ankles. Slowly, as if the fog and shadows were hindering his movements, he lifted his sword and began to throw it in her direction. DG watched helplessly as the blade spun right towards her chest. Unable to move again, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the piercing pain that was slamming towards her. _

_Her body felt the impact but it was from the wrong angle. Falling sideways, DG realized she had been shoved out of the way. Her arms shot out to stop the impact with the gazebo floor and her eyes darted up to none other than Wyatt Cain just as the blade sunk into his chest. The scream stuck in her throat as she watched his death helplessly. _

"_It's ok Deeg." He looked down at her with a smile. _

"_It's not ok! NO!"_

Gasping she sat up straight in bed and sobbed as she realized she was out of the nightmare. Apparently not as strong of a dream as the night before, she still waited to see if Az would be popping in to say hi. Her room was a muted black, the new moon casting very little light through her windows. Silently she threw off her covers, suddenly feeling as if they weighed too much. She knew where she wanted to go, who she wanted to check on, but it certainly wasn't a good idea. It was truly a horrible idea.

Walking into her bathroom, she clicked on the light and moved over to the sink. Turning the cold water on, DG looked into the mirror and grabbed for a washcloth when a blinding pain seared through her mind. _Better not to go. He can't stand to be in the same room as you anyway…do you blame him? After how you treated him? He never even tried to contact you…three years and nothing. He never cared about you in the first place…_

As suddenly as the voice had entered her head, it was gone, but in those few terrifying seconds she had somehow ended up on the floor curled into a tight ball. No trace of pain remained but she laid there for a few extra moments, afraid that it might return. Slowly she rose to her feet and cautiously looked in the mirror. Nothing different. She hadn't hurt herself. If you didn't look at the dark circles under her eyes, she'd be the same old DG. Sighing, shaking her head, she knew that wasn't true either. She had been bent and twisted into a poor version of what her mother wanted. And she'd allowed it because of that stupid agreement. Angry at herself, her situation and the current plague that was after her, she paid no attention to the soft mist that was curling around her ankles. The only thing she knew is that Wyatt Cain needed to go. _If he would just leave, everything would be ok._

* * *

DG had made it down two flights of stairs, across the main hall and through a few passageways only to be standing in front of a door and loosing her nerve. It had been rash anger and foggy thinking that had brought her here and now - perfect timing - her brain was being rational again. The overwhelming sense she had felt upstairs in her bathroom to be rid of him had started to dissipate as soon as she had begun her journey down here. He would probably be leaving in the morning anyway, why bring up the past, why do this now? Sighing, she quietly turned around and was almost around the first corner when she heard the door open behind her. Closing her eyes, she froze, foolishly thinking she was in enough of the shadows that maybe…

"Princess?" Admitting defeat she turned and opened her eyes.

"See your Tin Man powers are still a strong as ever." She half heartedly chuckled.

"Are you all right?" His eyes were clear and piercing but the rest of him looked rumpled. His shirt was untucked, the top three buttons were undone with some of his well defined chest showing through… "Deeg?"

"Had a bad dream." She blurted out and then looked down at the ground to hide her embarrassment.

"Do you want to come in?" he spoke slowly and when she glanced up she saw confusion on his face.

"No. Just…you're gonna leave tomorrow right?" Even though she heard him step into the hall and move closer to her, she didn't look up. There was no rational explanation why she had just asked him that. Just say good night and leave! This was such a stupid idea and she had been getting so much better at not following through with her stupid ideas and then he had to come rushing back and be all crumply…

"What was the dream about?"

"Stuff."

"DG." _Drat him and his Tin Man tone of voice_, she grudgingly looked up into his icy blue orbs and tried to be casual.

"What?"

"What?" He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "We haven't spoken in three years, we parted fighting, you show up at my door in the middle of the night having just had a bad dream and now want to know if I am leaving tomorrow. Have I got this all straight so far?"

"Um…yep. Pretty much." she returned to looking at their feet and noticed that he was barefoot. _God why can't this man just have one ugly part to him?_

"What aren't you telling me kid?" she sighed at his use of the old nickname and rubbed at her tired eyes.

"I'm not a kid. And…ok…there are dream details that are still fuzzy. I shouldn't have just wandered down here." She avoided his gaze as she continued. "As soon as my memory decides to return the ick back to me, I'll share but for now I think I'll go."

"The ick?" Wyatt gave her a small smirk that caused something to flutter in her stomach.

"The dream was icky…nightmare material, ok? You don't need to worry about it…about any of this Cain. I'm sorry I woke you up. Worry about going to get Jeb tomorrow. I swear, the one good thing about becoming queen will be making you two listen to me."

"DG, I am not going to leave while you are in danger." A hardness entered his tone that caused DG to stop her ramble. Trying to still get out of this situation she had stuck herself in, she chuckled and tried to ease the firm resolve in his eyes.

"Oh please. I've been in danger plenty of times over the past three years. You need to go tomorrow Tin Man."

"First you want me and Jeb here, now you want me gone?" His voice rose slightly as he moved around her, effectively blocking DG's only route of escape.

"Gone to go and get Jeb! Then come back! By then, Viktor and I will be off after these things…"

"There is NO WAY I am letting you ride off with him" he seemed to stumble over his words for second before adding "…without protection…"

"I'll HAVE protection! Or didn't you notice all of the soldiers he brought with him?" DG glared at the man who knew how to push her buttons.

"I noticed that none of them belong to the House of Gale!" he took a step closer and DG shook her head. He needed to leave, wasn't that the reason she had come down here? She couldn't believe that she still had to fight feelings that she buried long ago. But they were _her_ feelings. Closing her eyes she could hear her mind buzzing again…_Her mother had been right about one thing. Three years with no contact had proven Lavender's point that Wyatt was sticking around out of loyalty and not...other reasons._ But he needed to understand that she would be well taken care of now.

"They will be soon enough Cain." She lowered her voice and sighed, turning away from him. Minutes of silence passed between them before he spoke again.

"I don't trust him."

"Here we go again." Turning warily, her eyes remained on the floor. "I thought we solved this three years ago."

"This is different" it wasn't a statement, it was a growl.

"No it's not. You can't always be the hero. I don't need a loyal bodyguard anymore…"

"This is different!"

"Not really a good argument when you just repeat yourself. It's done Cain. You are gone tomorrow."

"I want to know why." He had gotten closer without her realizing it and she was startled by his invasion of her space. Taking a step back she held his gaze.

"I told you…Jeb…"

"Tell me why." He interrupted and took a step closer.

"Don't make me, Cain. Let's not dig up the past." She really didn't think she was strong enough to do this again. It had taken many rehearsals in front of her mirror before she confronted him three years ago. With her serious lack of sleep and the headache that was now starting to pound…

"Fine, but I am not leaving while you are in danger."

"Again, not really an argument when you repeat things!"

"Then don't MAKE ME!"

"Commander?" a sleepy voice made them both turn as a redhead stepped out of the same room Cain had moments earlier come from. She was in a similar crumpled form as he was. "Everything all right?"

"Fine, Jordan." DG just stared at the girl who looked younger than she was. Realizing her mouth was open slightly, she shut it and watched as the red head realized who was out in the hall with the Tin Man. She blushed and her eyes widened before she took a step back into the room.

"Sorry, to interrupt your Highness." Before DG could respond, the girl closed the door leaving her and Cain alone once more. Still in disbelief, her head slinking into the darkest gutter full of ideas, DG turned to Cain.

"Sorry I…I guess I interrupted you." She said tersely and moved to leave him standing in the hall.

"DG, it's not what you're thinkin." Cain was following her and she had to hold back a curse that would freeze him to the floor til morning.

"It's none of my business."

"She's Jeb's Lieutenant."

"Well at least she has a rank. Good for her." She continued to walk briskly ahead of him, not wanting to give him a chance to explain. This shouldn't be such a shock to her anyway. He was bound to find someone eventually and she was going to be married…

"DG. Stop."

"Goodnight Cain"

"Would you STOP!" He grabbed her and spun her around, trapping her against the wall between his arms. "It's not like that! The girl felt outta place with the Prince's men in the barracks."

"And you just offered her a spot in your bed?" DG wasn't sure what made her say it but once it was out, she watched as Cain's eyes narrowed.

"On the couch. A few of _your_ Viktor's men gave her some bad feelings. She's a sensitive."

"He's not mine." DG relaxed slightly and her words came out more like a stubborn grumble than a statement.

"Will be soon enough, along with all of that protection of his." He threw her own words back at her and she winced slightly at the sting in his voice. They stood silently for a few moments before DG had the courage to speak.

"I'm sorry Cain. If I...if I hadn't even had the idea to…" her eyes filled with tears as the image of him with a sword piercing his stomach suddenly filled her mind. "I think I am going mad…" she whispered. His warm fingers lifted her chin and her gaze met his. A few tears slid down her cheeks and she sniffled softly.

"What has happened to you darlin?" his voice was so full of concern, DG didn't think twice as she wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. His arms wrapped around her tenderly and held her as she cried. His hands smoothed her hair and she felt him place a soft kiss on her head. She hadn't felt safe for so long now and his embrace had always felt so strong. "You're not going mad." He spoke softly while continuing to hold her. "There is a lot happening right now and you are caught up in the middle of it all. It's not your fault Deeg."

She moved away from him slightly, not looking up but instead trying to wipe the tear stains from the front of his shirt. "You don't know that Cain. If you could see the dreams I have…"

"Ambrose told me about the one last night. I think I might know more than you realize Princess."

She looked up at him questioningly and was surprised when he stepped away and started walking toward her room.

"Might be best to have you sittin' down for this."

* * *

DG couldn't sleep. Her fire was in embers, the first sun was rising and Cain had left her room a few hours ago. AFTER telling her that they had shared a dream. And not just any dream. THE dream. He was really there in that horrible moment. But he didn't seem to know anything about the second one…the one with his death featured so prominently. At least, he hadn't mentioned it and she wasn't overly eager to share. It was odd enough that they shared one dream…and how did that happen? Was it more common in the O.Z. than she thought? She'd have to ask Az, although from the way the Tin Man looked when he told her she was sure it didn't happen all the time.

This on top of the ruin of a conversation that had happened before. She crazily went down to his room…stretching and standing from the plush chair she had wrapped herself up in, DG wondered why she had decided to go down in the first place. She walked and moved about her suite, looking out the window as the sun streamed in. The first sun was always a deeper red this time of year when it first came over the horizon and it bathed her white walls in a crimson color. Walking back, she paused and looked into her bathroom, her mind tugging at a memory. Gasping, DG remembered the voice she heard, telling her to go and confront Cain. As she stood there, she realized she had heard it again while they were fighting. But it wasn't the normal rambling of her own thoughts…it was more like her dreams.

_Great, something else to add to the worry list._

"Deeg?" a soft knock followed her name and Ambrose stuck his head into her room. "Hey, doll! You're up early." DG looked at her friend curiously as he was still in his pjs and robe.

"What's happened?"

"Nothing! Nothing…I just wanted to make sure…how did you sleep?"

"Awww. Ambrose." DG made eyes at the advisor until he rolled his at her and laughed.

"You've been going with such little sleep lately Deeg. And now with Prince Charming ready to drag you off." DG laughed and moved to her bedroom to change into something comfortable for the day.

"If mother has her way, I won't be going. She and dad" she never hid the sarcasm from her voice when it was just her and Ambrose, it was one of the many things that kept her sane. "both feel the consort is now in charge of the adventure that should be all mine." She walked back out in black sweatpants and a tank top. There were some things that she kept hidden from her mothers fashion police so that she could feel normal from time to time.

"Ours. The adventure should be ours doll." Ambrose flopped into a chair and flashed her a bright smile.

"Oh no. You are not going with. Dream. Dead. Remember?"

"Awww. Deeg. You can't go off without me!"

"With Cain already here, I suppose we should pick up Raw along the way?"DG laughed and sunk back into the chair she had left earlier. But her laughter stopped when she saw the nervousness on her friends face. "What? What is that look for?"

"Um. Well, doll. Raw is already on his way."


	9. Chapter 9

Back again! Not too long of a wait I hope.

Lcsaf: Viktor may not be going away for awhile...but he will help keep the tension up :)

Lady Isadora: More crumbs for you.

KLC the Bookworm: The manipulation is deep. But your feelings for Viktor...well, sorta on the right track. Sorta. Kinda.

Lucky Chances: Yea! Read on! Some more jealousy may be ahead...

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

DG paced anxiously as she waited for Viktor. Her hair was twisted into a beautiful braid that made a halo around her head. She was wearing one of her most appropriately royal yet casual dresses and was trying her best not to bunch up the skirt in her hands and wrinkle the fabric out of nervousness. Two days had passed full of research and planning. Busy days that had no room for talking to her betrothed about her involvement in the approaching battle being waged. At least, not with her mother watching her every move, watching for the prim and properness that a Princess of the Realm should possess. Busy days that kept her from talking further with Cain about their late night encounter. Well…that might actually be a blessing. Now, with Raw arriving tonight, DG was out of time to find a princess-ish way to talk to Viktor alone. She had plotted with Ambrose to get the prince secluded and then wield her charm against him so that she would have her say in fighting this darkness. The dreams that continued to haunt her nights were alone a sign to her that she should be the one leading this charge.

"My beloved." DG jumped slightly as she turned and saw Viktor in a dramatic bow. Ambrose rolled his eyes behind the prince, gave DG a huge smile and thumbs up, then dashed away. She was unsure this was really a good idea. There must be some procedure somewhere that said she wasn't to be alone with the man she was betrothed to.

"Please, Viktor." She moved towards him, trying to steady her voice. Placing a hand on his arm, she gently pulled him up from his bow. "There is no need for bowing and…well…stuff." She chuckled nervously and moved towards the bench against the palace wall.

"But it is a show of respect my dear." Viktor followed, sitting next to her yet keeping a respectable distance.

"And I appreciate that, really. It's just…"

"Not what you are accustomed to. I understand that you have instructed your help to forget the formality when in your presence. Now, Dorothy," he smiled for a moment and placed his hand lightly over hers. "what is it you want to discuss in such a personal setting?" DG smiled politely and tried her hardest not to cringe at the sound of her formal name being used.

"Is it still your intent to leave for Adreain lands tomorrow?"

"You know it is, love. My plans have not changed from our meeting this morning. We all agreed that this fight needs to happen in the north where the shadows were originally imprisoned."

"I just wanted to make sure we are clear…that means I am leaving too." She stood quickly to avoid his possible denial of her proposal and kept rambling on "And before you say no, you need to know that I am going to be involved in this whether you want me to be or not so…"

"Of course, Dorothy…" she waved her hand, her back to him as she was determined not to let him stop her.

"Please don't interrupt me Viktor. Ambrose will be coming with, along with Raw, a seer who will be arriving tonight. I know you think we might slow you down but…"

"I do not believe that will be a problem…"

"Let me finish. I suppose General Cain will whine about coming too since he is still hanging around here but maybe I can convince him to stay with his son Jeb who is stationed at the border…"

"General Cain will be welcome company…"

"Viktor really! Can't I just finis…" DG turned around and looked down at the seated prince, a smile upon his face. "What did you say?" Viktor stood and gently placed his hands on her shoulders, looking down into her eyes. She shivered softly, a chill running through her at his touch.

"I first started to say - Of course Dorothy, I want you by my side. I would love for you to see my homeland. Then I was going to say that I don't believe that will be a problem of your friends coming with us. They all must be important to you for you to insist they come along on this mission, therefore they are important to me too. And finally, General Cain has been a great resource and his assistance will prove valuable I am sure. "

DG simply stood, unsure of what to say next as the crown prince had just knocked all of the wind from her sails. Swallowing slowly, she looked up into his gaze unbelievingly.

"You're all right with me coming with?"

"I do not treasure putting you in harms way my love. But I doubted very much that I could keep you from returning with me. Your passion for protecting people is a respectable quality in a royal member. Besides, your dreams must hold a key to some of the problems occurring. You have not had any new ones in the past three nights?" All Viktor knew…all anyone knew besides Cain…was that she had been dream free for the past few nights although that was far from the truth.

"Nope. Nothing new." It wasn't really a lie, she argued internally. _It's the same darkness, the same cold, the same shadows and whispers…nothing REALLY new…_

"You will be ready to leave tomorrow by my side then?"

"Yes, Viktor. Thank you for your understanding." It was the least she could say after expecting a strong fight with the prince. He still hadn't released her shoulders and his thumbs were rubbing slow circles were her sleeves ended. Goosebumps arose on her skin and she couldn't help the visible shiver that ran through her.

"Was that the only thing you wanted to discuss with me Dorothy?" His accent became thicker as his voice deepened and he seemed to be closing the space between them.

"Um. Yes. I just thought it would be a longer conversation." DG started to stammer as she realized he was going to kiss her. Did she want him to kiss her? Wouldn't they have to do this eventually? But so soon…yet before she could come to terms with these questions, his lips had already found their way to hers and were lightly pressing against them. She held her breath, not sure what she felt. Confused, rushed, stressed…certainly none of the emotions one should probably be feeling the first time they kiss the man they are going to live ever after with. Of course, those grand first kisses would probably be from someone you _wanted_ to spend ever after with, not some arranged mistake of a birthright. _Wait, DG. You are being kissed. Focus. Right. _After several awkward seconds, the prince released her lips and rested his forehead against hers. DG simply stood still, wondering if this is what she had to look forward to.

"I have wanted to kiss you ever since the announcement was made that you would be my bride."

"Well…" DG took a step away and smiled politely. "goal accomplished!" she chuckled, trying to make a joke out of the uncomfortable moment. "I should…um…go and…get ready for Raw's arrival…"

"Of course. See to your friend. I have a few more calculations to make with my officers. Perhaps we shall all be able to have a nice supper together?"

"Sure! It will be great for you to meet Raw…" DG was already moving away quickly, smiling and trying her best to exit gracefully.

"My beloved, I meant you and I…" Viktor was practically shouting the last part of his sentence as DG moved around the corner of the building and out of his sight, pretending she didn't hear the clarification. The last thing she wanted to do was have a nice supper with Viktor until she could figure out what that kiss, and chill that gave her goosebumps, really meant.

* * *

This welcome was definitely more low key than when he had come into the palace but it would have been the one he'd appreciated more. Wyatt stood with the head case, Azkadellia and DG as they waited for Raw to come into view. Glitch had been alerted by the front gate that the seer had arrived and he quickly assembled the little welcoming committee. Wyatt took a sideways glsnce at DG, carefully looking her over without her knowledge. She seemed a thousand miles away from this moment anyway. He wasn't sure how long it had been since she had seen the missing member of their adventure party but it had been over three years for him. He had grown fond of Raw as they had moved forward, united in defeating the witch, but he wasn't sure he needed a seer around right now. What would he sense between DG and him? The linked dream? The unspoken words? They hadn't had the chance to talk in the past few days and it may be many more before they could find a few moments alone. It put him on edge that Raw may be able to know more about their friendship than even Wyatt did.

"There he is!" Glitch exclaimed and stepped forward to be the first to hug the big furball. Az followed him close behind and Raw smiled graciously as she stepped up to give him a short embrace. The seer looked good. He seemed relaxed and healthy…older somehow beyond the three years that had passed. Wyatt was going to wait for DG to move up to their friend but when she stood back shyly, Wyatt decided to step up next.

"Tin Man" Raw smiled as he held out his hand.

"Fur Ball" Wyatt smiled back as he shook the outstretched hand and then stumbled with an 'oof' as Raw pulled him into a hug. Feeling the seer chuckle at his ungraceful lurch, Wyatt rapped him once on the back and pushed away shaking his head.

"Sleeping well?" The humor in Raw's voice snapped Wyatt's eyes to his. He shot back a look of caution as he answered.

"All right." Raw simply nodded once at his reply then looked over to DG who had yet to move. Wyatt followed his gaze and had to fight the urge to move to the kid and wrap her up in a hug. She looked tired and scared, her eyes brimming with tears as she tried to look anywhere but at the group who now stared at her.

"DG in too much pain." Raw spoke quietly as he moved forward another step. "Need to let go. Raw should not have been gone so long." She tried to smile and shake her head but simply seemed to give up as she took two steps forward and cried into his arms. As the fur ball shushed the kid and stroked her hair as she sobbed, Wyatt looked over as Glitch put his arm around Azkadellia's waist. He felt useless. He hadn't been here for the kid, he had let her push him away and his stupid pride had kept him away when she obviously needed someone. He knew she had Glitch and her sister but as he watched her crumble further into the arms of Raw, he knew that she probably put on a front for even them.

DG sniffled and moved away from Raw, a puffy smile emerging from all of his fur.

"I'm fine. Just…bad day…" her voice was small, pulling his memory back to their adventure, so many vunerable times as she was learning more about herself and who she was. Raw shook his head in understanding and then, still not letting her go, looked around at the group.

"Good to be back. For everyone to be here. Will help." The seer smiled at Wyatt last and he felt a wave of reassurance wash over him that things would work out. It was that moment that he realized Raw hadn't gotten older, he had grown wiser, stronger in his people's ways. They all stood there, basking in the calming aura that Raw was sending out, until a small cough had them all turning towards the sound.

"Forgive the intrusion." Prince Viktor stood with an apologetic look on his face. "I thought I should come and introduce myself since there may not be time in the morning." As he came closer, Wyatt watched as the prince's face changed to a look of concern, taking in DG's appearance. "My Beloved. Are you all right?"

Wyatt smirked as he watched the kid shrink away from the prince for a moment before composing herself and stepping away from Raw. Annoyed with his spike of pleasure at the obvious displeasure she showed, Wyatt pushed the emotion down yet it was quickly replaced with anger as he watched her mask slide into place. Watched as she took a deep breath and a step toward the prince. He almost growled as she placed her hand in his outstretched one.

"I am fine Viktor. Overjoyed at my friends return is all. Please, let me introduce you to Raw." The prince tucked DG's arm into his and moved to shake the seer's hand but Raw took a step back, a polite smile on his face. DG stumbled for words as she explained that Raw doesn't like shaking hands with someone he doesn't know, being a seer and all…as she rambled the excuse, Wyatt watched the prince slowly drop his hand, listening to DG but scanning the seer in front of him with a suspicious gaze.

* * *

After an awkward dinner of smug glares from the queen, polite chatter from the prince and an overly affectionate DG, Wyatt decided it was time to bow out gracefully for the night. It would take ages to get the vision of her leaning over and kissing the crown prince's cheek out of his mind. He hadn't made it ten steps down the hall before he heard footsteps hurrying to catch up with him. He paused and waited for his pursuer to catch up before turning around. He was expecting Raw or Glitch, not the shy smile of DG filling his vision.

"Trying to get away?"

"Big day tomorrow…"

"I know, I just thought…um…have you been able to talk to Jeb since you got here? I could set up a glimmer…"

"I sent a rider with a message."

"Oh" she stood there for a moment and Wyatt was just about to turn and leave when she spoke again. "Is Jordan ok?" when he gave her a confused look she just shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the floor. "You said she was a sensitive."

"She's fine" This time he did turn to leave, not sure why the kid was even out in the hall with him. He was confused between her shrinking away from Viktor earlier and smothering him in fondness at dinner. Raw might get her to open up but he was out of practice. Even the other night, when he told her about their shared dream, she just seemed to shut down while absorbing the information. When he didn't hear her following, he chanced a look over his shoulder. She was slowly headed back to the room they had both left, her shoulders slumped slightly.

* * *

I know this chappie is a little slow going but a few things had to happen before the action and adventure start in chapter 10. Coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10

Long chappie to make up for the wait

Lcsaf: There is a semi-normal DG/Cain conversation waiting for you in here.

Lady Isadorra: The action begins! Love your evil laugh.

KLCtheBookWorm: You can say that again.

Scifigrl10: As per your request…it continues…

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Between worrying about the dreams that might await her and the fact she hadn't quite let her mom in on her plan to be a part of this journey, DG hadn't been able to sleep. After unpacking and packing over and over, DG took to walking the hallways, going over the list in her mind of the information that had been uncovered the past few days. Which wasn't much.

One, the shadows were imprisoned in the north by a large spell powered by an unknown source. Two, they grow in strength through chaos, anger and death. Three, she had a direct tie to the shadows but no one knew if it was because she was the future monarch or just because she was a magnet for trouble and darkness. The limited information hadn't stopped her brain from forming an elaborate plan though. Her objectives were completely different from the Queen's. Yes, getting control of the shadows was important but DG was convinced she was the key. She was what they wanted. And she would be damned if anyone else was hurt on her account. That meant that eventually she would need to face these things alone. THAT was going to be the hardest part of her plan to achieve.

Sighing heavily, she found herself outside in the courtyard. Blinking at her surroundings, she noticed the lightening sky. Morning was on it's way and she would finally be off to find more answers, hopefully in time to save the day. Noticing a lantern burning in the stable doorway, she quietly moved towards the light, wondering who else was having a sleepless night. Partly relieved that it wasn't a certain Tin Man, DG recognized the young lieutenant that had interrupted Cain and her late night discussion. The redhead was humming quietly, looking through a pile of rations, looking as if she was deciding what to bring and what to leave behind.

"So, I think I owe you an apology." DG smiled at Jordan, but immediately regretted sneaking up on the lieutenant as she snapped to attention, spinning around and dropping some of the supplies she had been trying to pack on her horse.

"Your Majesty. Forgive me. I did not hear you enter the stables." Jordan's eyes looked around the stable in confusion before settling back on DG. The princess shook her head, stepping closer and picking up two of the apples that had thumped to the floor. "Please, your Majesty, do not pick up…"

"Jeb ever tell you how I threaten him when he treats me like monarchy?" DG interrupted. Straightening, she smiled slyly as she watched some of Jordan's soldier façade slightly crack.

"Are you referring to changing the color of his hair?"

"No." DG chuckled, bending down to get a wrapped loaf of bread from the floor of the stables. "Although, I still think he might look good with blue or purple streaks…" Jordan chuckled and visibly relaxed, turning to add the contents in her arms to the packs on her horse.

"I would go with pink."

"I could work with pink." Laughing, DG handed the items she had retrieved to Jordan and moved closer, stroking the horses' mane.

"I am sorry to have jumped so. I am typically able to sense…" Jordan trailed off, looking away from DG.

"Sense others around you? Cain told me you are a sensitive." At the alarmed look on the lieutenant's face DG added quickly, "I hope that's ok."

"Certainly." Jordan took a deep breath, trying to regain some calm. "If the general thought it was important to share that…"

"Well, that actually might be why I still owe you an apology. You see he shared it with me under duress." Jordan turned to her with a confused look and stood quietly. "The other night…when you came out of Wya…I mean…General Cain's room…"

"Please princess. I already feel so embarrassed about that…" DG interrupted by teasingly wagging her finger at the blushing lieutenant.

"Nope. Not even Princess works." Jordan smiled and DG continued. "But you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I am the one who should be embarrassed. Really, I can't even remember what prompted me to go down to Cain's room."

"You two used to be close? With everything that has been happening…"

"Yea but, it's been over three years since he and I have even…" DG sighed and shook her head. "My apology was because…well I thought you and he were…I really thought of some terrible names to call you." Jordan's eyes had gone wide as she listened, her mouth hanging open slightly.

"You thought…Me and the General?"

"Well you were both crumpled and how you blushed and went back into the room…"

"NO! Never!"

"Don't worry. Cain explained and I shouldn't even have been thinking, or even worried, I mean, it's not MY business…wait…" DG tilted her head to the side as she thought about Jordan's reaction. "Never? I mean, he is a rather handsome guy."

"He's also old enough to be my father."

"But not really, I mean the suit had him held in suspension."

"I don't mean to argue with you your majes…DG. You may find him handsome but I"

"ME?" DG squeaked. "I didn't mean that I thought…"

"Jeb seems to think that you and the General…" DG didn't let Jordan finish before she started mumbling about her plans to make the Commander's ears grow long and fuzzy. Her eyes snapped up to Jordan as she heard the redhead laugh out loud. DG chuckled and rolled her eyes.

"I should know better than to have this discussion with a sensitive. One of my best friends is a seer."

"Ahhh, yes. Raw, correct? From the Western tribe?" DG nodded as Jordan continued. "I have heard many different tales about your adventure when having supper with the General and Jeb…I mean…Commander Cain." As Jordan blushed again, DG wiggled her eyebrows.

"Jeb? You gotta fill me in. I need some new stuff to tease him about!"

"Please your Majesty. There is nothing to tell."

"Uh OH! It's big! You went all formal!" DG started to laugh in earnest as she watched Jordan turn a deeper scarlet.

"You and I together could be dangerous." Jordan mumbled with a smile, only causing DG to laugh harder. Wiping tears from her eyes, she moved forward to give Jordan a hug. The Lieutenant went all stiff before chuckling and hugging the princess back.

"Secret?" DG asked as she moved away.

"Deal."

* * *

DG left the stable with a new partner in crime, knowing she could not only trust Jordan with some secrets but delighted to find out they had the same sense of humor. The first sun was up, the courtyard full of light. DG hurried to her room to change into her travel clothes, loving the soft pants, tanktop, shirt and jacket she had picked out for the day. It was the closest outfit she had been able to scrounge up comparable to when she first arrived back in the OZ. She knew the clothes may anger her mother even more than learning her plan to go with Viktor but strangely, she didn't care. Sliding on some comfortable shoes, DG smiled to herself. The shadows were horrible and there were, no doubt, tough times ahead but the prospect of getting out of the palace, being with friends and going on a journey had lifted her spirits greatly. Grabbing her two duffle bags, DG began to head towards the courtyard.

It was a different place than she had walked through only a half an hour earlier. Viktor and his troop were inspecting their animals while Cain and his soldiers did the same. Raw was the first to notice her and moved to take her bags for her, a simple smile and warm gaze all that he offered her as a greeting. She replied in same as she passed him her bags and began to walk towards Ambrose, Az and her parents. It was no surprise that her mother had some choice words as her eyes narrowed at her daughters approach.

"_What are you wearing_?" It was practically a hiss. "Have you completely given up all sense of propriety?" Ambrose and Az both gave her a sympathetic look and she squared her shoulders.

"This is appropriate for the journey."

"You are not going anywhere!" Lavender raised her voice slightly, her eyes smoldering.

"I am. I have already discussed it with Viktor."

"WHEN?" The courtyard went quiet as Lavender yelled out the word.

"I arranged and chaperoned the meeting your majesty." Ambrose stood straight as he addressed the angry queen.

"I gave you no permission to do such a thing!"

"Your Majesty." DG glanced at Viktor as he approached the argument. Hopefully he wouldn't change his mind… "I do not wish to place the princess in harms way but I must confess, I would love to have her see my homeland. Introduce her to my people so that they may fall in love with her as I have." His loving gaze almost made her stomach lurch but she kept a calm face on as he continued. "I must insist that Dorothy accompanies us." Lavender seemed to take a deep breath as she considered Viktor's words. Then, suddenly, a smile broke onto her face and she rushed forward to embrace DG.

"Of course, I only want your safety my dear." Uncomfortable, DG gently patted the Queen's back. Thankfully she pulled away quickly, moving to Viktor and taking his arm in hers, walking towards his horse and troops.

"Um. Wow." Ambrose's eyes were wide as he watched the queen go. Az giggled and rolled her eyes at DG before nudging her slightly.

"Mother dear. How caring of her." Az muttered as they all moved towards the three horses without riders. Wait…three? DG turned towards Az, already shaking her head.

"You can't go with."

"DG…"

"No. You can't. I won't have anything happening to you ever again. No!"

"She is just going to Finaqua doll." Ambrose whispered to her as he checked his horse. "The prince is working that out too."

"Finaqua?" DG went cold, her eyes locked on Ambrose. "We are going north…"

"We are going to stop over in Finaqua. The Queen thinks there may be some extra information in the library there."

"No. This has a definite odor of bad about it. Do you not remember the dream?" DG hissed at Ambrose but caught the blue eyes of Cain. He was staring right at her, his eyes showing a moment of confusion. She took advantage of it, addressing him. "Did you know about the stopover?"

"No" was his simple but gruff reply.

"It's ok Deeg." Az took her hand and squeezed gently." I'll be there with you, we will be extra cautious. But there is no word that the shadows have moved into the Gale lands yet. It will be safe."

Az mounted her horse and whispered something to Ambrose. Whatever it was, he smiled gently and lifted Az's hand to his lips. DG sighed and looked to Wyatt, startled to find he was still watching her. His eyes were icy blue, his lips pressed into a thin line. He probably hated the fact that he was left out of this new decision. Well, so did she. They would have to talk later, she thought. Compare notes and push the awkward aside for now. Maybe let him in on her new brilliant plan.

* * *

The ride seems longer than it had ever been before and it wasn't like they were clip clopping slowly along. The pace was hard, everyone quiet and focused on the road. There were no more quaint goodbyes from her parents. Just a simple decree from the Queen in order to make this journey official. DG didn't even look back as they all moved out of the courtyard and wound through the city. Once out into the open path, her thoughts, insecurities and curiosities seemed to take over. Why hadn't she been told about the stopover in Finaqua? Because her mother knew she would protest? And how did Viktor weave his magic over Lavender? Was it simply that he was the royal example she wished DG to be?

Cain rode close on her right side and once in a while she would glance over at him. His stoic profile betrayed none of his thoughts. Briefly she looked ahead where Viktor rode, leading this charge with his Commander. He seemed determined to push the group as hard as they could go, his body was low against his horse, his heels digging into its flanks. DG wasn't sure of the rush, Finaqua was only a half a day's leisurely ride.

"DG." Her eyes moved quickly at the sound of Cain's voice. He was looking ahead but glancing at her as she moved her eyes between him and the road. "No arguments." His growl told her he was serious and she frowned as she waited for his next words. "You don't go anywhere without me at Finaqua." He took his eyes off the road long enough to bore into hers. Her mouth went dry as she returned his stare and she found herself nodding her reply. He grunted, nodded, and put his eyes back on the path. That simple exchange suddenly lifted a burden she didn't know she had been carrying. She heard a chuckle on her left and looked behind her slightly to see Jordan shaking her head, grinning madly. A small smile flittered across her face but disappeared as she watched Viktor glance over his shoulder, his dark eyes meeting hers so quickly she wasn't really sure it had even happened.

"There!" She looked to where Ambrose was pointing. "We're there."

Viktor and his Commander slowed the pace and the rest of the party followed suit. As they rounded a corner, the trees thinned out and Finaqua came into view beyond the tall hedge maze. DG shivered, the dream that she had been trying to repress slamming into her mind hard. She slid from her horse as they all waited at the entrance. Shaking, she tried to take a deep breath to focus her magic but that wasn't happening. A wave of warmth spilled over her and she looked over her shoulder at Raw who smiled gently back at her. Watching as her sister slid from her horse and moved to her side, DG smiled. They both allowed their magic to flow into the greenery and the entrance slid open, a space large enough for the horses and riders to pass through forming before their eyes.

Giggling, DG bumped against Az's shoulder as she felt her sisters magic tickle her side. Az chuckled and bumped her back. They turned to move back to their horses, both a glow with their sisterly bond.

"Impressive my beloved." Viktor smiled as she passed but she simply nodded politely and mounted her horse. She wasn't quite ready to be friendly with the Prince yet after that cold glance earlier. She would eventually have to butter up to him again but without the glare of her parents, maybe she could be a bit more picky. Cain was holding the reigns of her horse and handed them back to her without a glance, his hand brushing against hers. She proudly kept herself in check, even though there was a small rush of electricity at his touch, and moved forward with the group.

DG refused to look at the gazebo or tree line as they all moved onto the grounds but kept her gaze on the palace itself. It was one of her favorite structures in the OZ. The spires twisted high, a few at impossible angles. There were many nooks and crannies to hide in and avoid your mother…

"We will all go to the library first, perhaps if we all cover the same areas, we can move on tonight." Viktor spoke with authority to everyone as he slipped off his horse, his men following his example.

"In the dark?" Cain rested on his horse casually but his voice held a darker edge. She watched as Jordan silently moved her horse next to his, adding her quiet protest of night travel.

"I know my way home General Cain." Viktor matched Cain's challenge without flinching. Sighing at the testosterone in the air, DG slid off her horse and walked over to Viktor. She watched as his eyes softened and a smile grew on his face. She really didn't like herself for pandering to her betrothed but she had plenty of practice in putting on a mask to achieve certain results. She didn't want to even be at Finaqua, she would be on hyper alert until they left, there would be no sleep or relaxation for her but she wanted time alone with Az and her friends without the watchful eye of her mother, wanted Az to be able to spend time with Ambrose, wanted to find some quiet time for herself…

"Viktor," she spoke low and softly, touching his arm for added effect. "my sister will not be continuing on with us and I would prefer spending the night here so I can spend some time with her. If moving on is something you feel strongly about…"

"If you wish to stay Dorothy, then it will be so. I thought, perhaps, because of the dream you experienced…"

"I will be fine Viktor." _I'd be better if you would stop calling me Dorothy_. She smiled politely and patted his arm, moving ahead to the grand doors of the palace. She was just about to reach for the handle when her arm was jerked back roughly. Her back landed against the hard chest of an angry Tin Man.

"What did I say?" He growled into her ear low so that only she could hear. She was just about to give him a response filled with sass when she was pulled roughly away from Cain.

"Unhand her General. You have no right." If Viktor could shoot fire from his eyes, Cain would be toast. Before she could speak, Cain grabbed her back.

"I have every right, I am here only to protect her."

"You are here because I gave you permission to be." Viktor grabbed DG again. "You would do best to remember that." As Cain reached for her again, DG had had enough. Taking a deep breath, she threw a magic shield up with small sparkling thorns sticking out from it. Both men stepped back with wounded expressions, both nursing what she imagined would be a sore hand from her thorns. She almost giggled as she saw the glittering small spikes. Despite all the lessons and her own persistence, her magic seemed to have it's own sense of humor.

"While YOU are BOTH here, I will not be a leverage device." Not waiting for any responses, DG strode towards the doors and, projecting her magic forcefully, swung open the doors wide and began to stomp towards the library.

* * *

There was no more here than there was at home. Hours of dusty books and lengthy documents, some in several different languages, did nothing to improve your mood. Neither did the fact that Cain seemed to be brooding in a corner and Viktor was being so sweetly cautious she wanted to punch him. The display by the doors would have earned her more threats and etiquette classes from her mother but DG couldn't muster up any regrets about the event. It felt damn good to be herself to a limited degree. Glancing towards her sister, she noticed she was asleep, leaning against Ambrose as they sat in a love seat under the library window. He seemed completely at ease with this as he read through a thick book that looked at least one hundred years old. Smiling at the sight, DG closed the book she had been searching through and cleared her throat.

"If you wish to continue to search, feel free. I for one am hungry and plan on finding the kitchens." Ambrose smiled at her as he immediately closed his book and gently awoke Az.

"Princess, my men are adept at cooking and would be willing to make you whatever you desire."

Flinching at his voice, DG placed a smile on her face and shook her head no. "I actually like to cook."

Viktor stepped closer, his hand reaching for hers. She allowed the touch and forced herself to breathe normally as he lifted her hand to his lips despite the return of a cold chill running down her spine. "If you would be so kind then to allow me to continue my search and send me some of what I assume will be delicious creation?"

"Of course." She smiled and gently removed her hand, then walked from the room quickly without looking to see who was following. Turning a corner, she pressed herself against the wall, closed her eyes and breathed deep, forcing herself to relax. If Raw followed she didn't want to cause the seer any more discomfort than he was already in.

"Doll?" She opened her eyes to see Ambrose, Az and Raw looking at her with worry. Cain was with them but he was looking anywhere but at her.

"Fine. Really. Just…" she smiled genuinely at her friends…no…her real family, "It's actually nice to be here, away…"

"Free?" Az smiled while tucking her arm into Ambroses'. DG smiled back and nodded. Raw chuckled at the two and placed his hand on their shoulders, moving them forward and giving DG a glance before flicking his eyes back at Cain and then back to her. She sighed and waited a few moments until the trio was a few paces ahead.

"Are you gonna pout the rest of the trip?" At least her words got Cain to look at her but she hated the glare that met her.

"Not pouting your highness. Keeping my distance."

"Ahhh. You didn't like my sparkly thorns?" She was going to try and keep things light but Cain seemed determined not to crack his Tin Man armor.

"No. They were fine. Reminded me of my place."

"Oh please Cain. You were using me as the rope in a manly game of tug o war." His confused look made her giggle, apparently not the sound he wanted to hear. "It wasn't meant to put you in your place. Well, maybe, but…" taking a deep breath, DG tried to decide how to move forward. The freedom she was experiencing on top of the comfort that Cain had always made her feel was a dangerous mixture. She could spill some big secrets under that Tin Man gaze and confess some horrible things. Yet she needed him on her side right now, needed him to trust her enough so that…so that her plan would work. He needed to stay with Jeb at the border. And the only way he _might_ do that is if he _thought_ he was in on her plans. A sketchy thing to do with a Tin Man but she was hoping all of her practice being something she wasn't all these years would finally pay off. And if she gave him some partial truths…

"Look. I need Viktor…"

"Really not interested in your love life princess." Cain interrupted. DG frowned, surprised by the wash of emotions that simple phrase caused to wash over her. Anger, impatience and disappointment?

"Would you let a girl finish? I am offering you a truce. I need Viktor on my side right now. I wasn't going to get out of the palace without his approval."

"So you need to throw yourself at him in order to get his approval?" It was wrong but the jealousy in Cain's voice made her stomach do pleasant flips.

"Yes. He is my betrothed. Is it so rare to show affection between two people in our position?" when the only response Cain offered was silence, DG continued. "Cain." She took a step towards him and placed a cautious hand on his arm. "When we were riding. When you told me not to go anywhere without you." His eyes met hers and she paused, worried that his gaze alone would be her undoing. She needed his trust right now but she didn't need to trick herself in her own game. "I felt this sense of calm. Something I hadn't felt since…since you left." She felt him relax slightly under her hand and smiled slightly. "I need Viktor on my side in order to finish this and that requires me to behave a certain way."

"DG." Cain uncrossed his arms and sighed, looking down at his feet for a moment.

"I have a plan Cain. MY plan. Not Lavenders plan."

"Is it related to your first brilliant plan?" the smirk on the Tin Man's face made DG instantly relieved. She stuck her tongue out at him and was momentarily lost in his chuckle and warmth.

"It is, in fact a different plan."

"Going to let me in on it?"

"I just did." Confusion flickered over his features before he responded.

"Keeping the Prince close is your plan?" the growl was back and once again DG had to repress the pleasure that spiked through her at his jealousy.

"Part of it. But distance-ishly close." Cain's hand rubbed over his face and he shook his head.

"I was just getting used to understanding what everyone said to me…"

"Look. Can I just have your trust for a while?" _even though I plan on crushing it…_

"I'm not going to let you go rushing into dangers unknown DG."

"And I don't plan on going anywhere without you." _For now…_ "I meant it when I agreed to that."

"Yet you were going to rush in here. After that dream DG. After all the dreams…"

"Cain. Just because I agreed to not go anywhere without you doesn't mean you get to lead all the time. If you can't keep up with me Tin Man, that's not my fault."

"Deeg…" she was afraid her attempt at humor might backfire but the smallest of smirks danced in his icy eyes and she took the opportunity to seal the deal. She stepped closer, invading his personal space.

"Trust me?"

"Against my better judgment. You aren't telling me everything Deeg. Don't think this conversation is over."

Smiling at his momentary concession, DG forgot herself and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. Blushing as she let her mouth linger against his skin half a second too long, she stepped away and turned quickly to head towards the kitchen. If Cain was disturbed by her affection he didn't show it as he caught up to her quick strides. She would have to be careful not to get caught up in her own plan. Damn him for making that task almost impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

I am horrible. Here is the next chapter. Way too late for forgiveness. But I have finished the story. So now it is a matter of posting the chapters. YEA! I am still going to wait a few days in between for ideas that some reviewers give and to tweek the remaining chapters slightly. But this should all be wrapped up in the next few weeks! Whew!

Yell, scream, rant at the delay…but hopefully you will continue to read…

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

_This is not moving along fast enough. We cannot wait for sustenance any longer. You promised us…_

I know. I am trying. Things are proving…difficult.

_The girl will break soon. We have found her weakness but she needs to be here. Cold. With Us._

Patience. There is no need to rush this.

_So says you. You know not of the pain. The light hurts us so. Your strength will suffer if we grow too weak. So spread out. Not able to control everything._

Soon, I promise.

_Your promises mean nothing. Only actions. We will go ourselves soon and do what you are unable._

* * *

Cain awoke with a rush, trying to catch his breath but failing, gulping in air as if there wasn't enough in his room to quench the burning in his lungs. The dream had engulfed him as soon as he had put his head on his pillow. His skin was damp and chilled despite the warmth of the blankets and fire in the hearth. Wiping at his face with his hand, he noticed the tremor in his fingers and he tried to slow his heart rate. There was nothing visually scary about the dream. It was pitch black through the whole thing. But the conversation he overheard was horrible. The voice demanding speed was thick and dark, hissing and growling. The other sounded human but why would anyone talk to whatever it was that sounded like that…

DG…had she had the same dream?

Wyatt pushed his way out of the bed and struggled into a shirt and pants, leaving most of the items done up just enough to be decent. He didn't have far to go. After a delicious dinner, the small group moved to a cluster of rooms in the east wing of the palace. It had pleased Wyatt more than it should that DG hadn't returned to the library and Viktor. Instead they had sat in Glitch's room and played a few hands of cards. When everyone said goodnight, DG had walked to the door right across from the room Wyatt had chosen. If the earlier chaste kiss hadn't thrown him, the shy smile and sweet glance she gave him before closing the door sure would have done the trick. Only days back in her presence and he was dangerously close to making the same mistakes all over again.

The hall was lit sparingly with spark lamps and there seemed to be no source of light coming from under DG's door. Maybe the dream was his burden alone this time. Or maybe the kid just didn't want to bother anyone. Sighing, he took three steps across the hall and gently laid his head against the door, listening for any sign of distress from inside.

"She's not there Tin Man" Wyatt jumped and spun at the sound of Raw's voice. The furball seemed half awake and distressed. "Woke to feeling of panic. Not know where DG is."

Without hesitation, Cain rammed against the kids door and ran inside. Switching on the light behind him, Raw stood in the doorway as Wyatt took in the sight of the empty bed and open balcony door. Both men moved quickly into the night and scanned the surrounding moonlit fields. It was chilly out but calm, the lake almost looked like a mirror reflecting the moon's light.

"There." Raw was pointing to the gazebo and Wyatt could make out DG walking towards the steps. Before thinking anything through, only worried about her safety, Cain ran from the room and down the hall. Reaching the great stairs he bound down them two, three at a time and ran through the main hall towards the back terrace doors that would give him the fastest route to DG. The night didn't slow him but the fact that the princess was now obscured from view because of the shadows of the gazebo made him run faster. He seemed to be able to just make out her form…

"Princess!" he called as he got closer. He wanted her to leave the darkness that hid her from his sight as fast as she could. "DG!"

"Cain?" DG's voice made his pace slow a bit as he neared his destination. She moved from the gazebo into the moonlight and he could see the distress on her face. "What's wrong? Az? Is it AZ?" Cain slowed further until he was just walking quickly to cover the last few steps between them. Trying to catch his breath he shook his head in response to her question.

"You are not supposed to go anywhere without me. Remember?" He watched as her panic moved to annoyance.

"Really? You come running out here like Finaqua itself is burning down and this is why?"

"Raw couldn't sense where you were. Said he felt panic." Cain looked back to the balcony and waved at the furball who timidly waved back. He turned back to DG to see her waving to the seer also.

"I had another dream." she said shyly as her arm lowered.

"So did I"

"No. No Wyatt." The way he used her name brought back the previous dream they had shared and he suddenly realized where they were standing. "I don't want this to happen to you!"

"And you think I want you to bear it alone kid? If it helps that someone else is having the same dreams then I would volunteer."

"It doesn't help! You don't have magic Wyatt! This link…whatever it is could really be hurting you!"

"I know Deeg. I have thought about that too. But I still wouldn't…"

"Don't say it Cain. Please. Your sacrifice days are over."

"DG" he walked to her and took her by her shoulders. "For the last time, nothing I did with you was ever a sacrifice. I was happy to serve…" the look on her face at his words was proof enough that he had just slipped up. Sighing, he moved closer still and looked into her eyes, "I was happy to be at your side." Moments of silence passed as Wyatt watched for any change in DG's face but she had closed herself off at his words. Shaking his head he dropped his hands and took a step back. "I would have thought this was the last place you would want to be after the dreams you've been having."

"It was more of a challenge." After several more silent moments, she finally spoke and Cain released air he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. "To see if the dreams would come true." Wyatt looked around them, closer to the tree line. Nothing seemed out of sorts.

"You could have woke me up first."

"There was a dream I had the other night…you got hurt out here…if anything was going to happen I thought it best to try and tackle it on my own." She smiled shyly at him and chuckled. "I locked Az and Ambrose in their room after I checked to see that they were there. Should have done the same to you but then you would have been twice as mad."

"You bet your ruby slippers I would have been." Wyatt smirked at the girl and then looked up to the moon. "Different moon than in the dream"

"I don't remember the moon" her voice was quiet and Wyatt watched as she shook off a shiver.

"Cold?" he stepped forward to give her his jacket and then realized what a messy state of dress he himself was in. Chuckling, he offered her his hand instead. "Maybe we should go in."

"Not cold." DG didn't take his hand but smiled at him all the same. "What was your dream?"

Wyatt sighed and moved to the gazebo steps, sitting down on the second lowest. DG mimicked him and sat close, tucking her knees up under her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs. "It was all dark but I could hear a conversation. I think it was about you princess." He watched her absorb the information before she spoke softly.

"I could see two shapes talking but couldn't understand what they were saying. One was all fuzzy, like it was out of focus. The other was a man but his back was to me."

"Seems like we were having the same dream from different vantage points."

"Why do you think they were talking about me?"

"Something was said about a girl breaking soon."

"You think I am gonna break Tin Man?" DG nudged him as she chuckled and he smiled and nudged her back.

"I think you have been trying to be something you ain't for far too long Deeg." They both sat quietly for many minutes before Wyatt spoke again. "Sorry princess but you know it's true. I know this is gonna start a whole new round of shouting but…whatever Lavender is holding over you has to be big darlin…"

"Please don't Wyatt."

"Don't what?"

"Don't call me that. Don't ask that question. Don't make me…"

"Look, I know we made a mistake. I've had three years to think on it and I can admit that I should have stopped that night. You had every right to say what you did."

"No, Wyatt…please…"

"Just let me finish. My pride was hurt. I had talked myself into believin' there was something there when there wasn't…"

"Oh Cain…"

"I shouldn't have blamed your reaction on the Queen but I still believe there is something she is doen to make you stay in line." He stopped and turned to DG, wanting her to see the sincerity in his eyes. If she wanted his trust, there shouldn't be this hanging between them anymore. Then, maybe she would trust him back. "As friends, can't we move forward through this?"

"As friends…"

"Only friends. Give you my Tin Man promise." The chuckle he was looking for spilled out of her yet he saw a tear escape her eye. He reached to brush it away and froze as she caught his hand in hers, lifting it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on his palm.

"You're staying at the border." The words were in such startling contrast to her actions that Wyatt sat bewildered for a moment.

"What?"

"No arguments. I need to do this alone."

"No."

"You need to stay with Jeb and fight if I don't secure a treaty."

"There is no fighting these things. I am going with you." Their hands were still linked, his palm coming to rest against her far cheek. "Was this the plan? The brilliant new plan?"

"Sort of. Only you weren't supposed to find out til I was gone." Wyatt snorted and smirked at her. She returned the smile and laughed softly. "Right. Like that would have worked." His thumb stroked her cheek as a small breeze stirred around them. Tendrils of her hair moved around her face hypnotizing Cain momentarily. It was only too late that he realized DG was leaning in, her lips inches from his.

"Deeg. We can't…I'm not going to mess this up again."

"You didn't mess it up the first time. I did." She sighed, her sweet warm breath falling on his face before she slid away and stood up. "Now…it's messed up for good and I…" she stopped, turned away from him and froze on the spot. Cain stood slowly and moved to her, watching as small wisps of fog uncurled themselves from the edge of the woods.

"No…no no no…Wyatt?" she asked in a whispered fear

"I see them too" he replied just as softly. Slowly he put his arm around her waist, feeling the need not to startle whatever it was moving in the shadows. "We move back together all right. You don't let go, I don't let go." DG nodded and pressed herself back against Cain, tensed, ready to run. Before they could make a move both of them were startled as another person ran past them with…a sword?

* * *

DG watched Viktor run past and dread filled her, turning her cold. She watched as her dream unfolded. The shadows parted, Viktor ran into them shouting. Quickly she turned to face Wyatt who was still staring where Viktor was charging. She needed to get him to move, to run, anything but stay here or he would be hurt.

"We have to go Wyatt!" he looked down at her with baffled eyes and didn't seem to comprehend what she was saying. What a time for his Tin Man senses to stop working. Damn his finely tuned skills…or maybe it was just those stupidly amazing eyes but really? He couldn't have tuned out moments ago when she spilled part of her brilliant plan? Or before he told her he was sorry for thinking there was more between them? When she felt so close to telling him the truth about three years ago? About Lavender and Viktor and…when she was ready to kiss him? But no. Now was when they decided to shut off. Taking both her hands and pushing hard, she made him stumble back slightly. "NOW Tin Man! Run!"

She watched as his eyes widened and she thought she had finally gotten through but he raised a hand, pointing behind her and moved forward, pushing her out of the way…_NO_, her head screamed, _this will NOT happen for real! _She didn't have to see the sword to know what Wyatt was diving against her for. But she was surprised when she saw Wyatt get pushed hard against her, sending them both falling to the ground. Hearing a slicing sound that made her sick but not able to see because of the Tin Man on top of her, DG rolled Wyatt off to the side, checking for the metal that she was sure would be piercing his midsection. But there was none.

Looking up DG gasped as she watched Raw fall to the ground, the sword that Viktor had been carrying moments earlier protruding from his side.


	12. Chapter 12

Lady Isadorra: Another update for you!

Machael: Hope this one is too!

Lcsaf: Yep. I am evil. But you will want to stay around for the next chapter cause there are things gonna happen...things. :)

KLC: LOL. Holy Hell indeed. Buckle your seatbelt...

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

DG sat with her head in her hands, rocking back and forth on the floor outside of Raw's room. Glitch and Az were inside trying their best to heal the seer but Raw had asked her to leave. She was losing her grip on both her emotions and magic. She might do more harm than good, she had realized, and left reluctantly. After planting herself on the floor, she hadn't moved. Wyatt had emerged moments later and sat down next to her, thankfully remaining silent. She had needed the quiet to run though the events, the dreams, everything really…just to try and reign in the powers that were itching to get out. Whining softly, she began to rub her arms briskly, trying to make her muscles relax.

"DG"

She ignored him and kept rubbing, moving to her legs and scratching at her skin slightly.

"Deeg…stop."

Wyatt's hands gripped her wrists and she shot him a dirty look.

"You're gonna draw blood darlin'. Stop."

She shook her head and tried to get her hands back but he held firm. She whimpered and pleaded with her eyes, trying to get him to understand how she was feeling.

"Azkadelia and Glitch have things under control. The cut wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that BAD?" DG laughed manically and tried to scoot away from the Tin Man but he still had a grip of steel. "There was a SWORD sticking out of him!" Viktor's sword…Viktor…in all the commotion to get Raw inside, DG realized she had yet to inquire after the prince.

"He hasn't been seen, his men are searching the grounds…"

"Huh?"

"You said his name, I assumed you wanted to know…"

"I did?" DG looked down at her hands being held by Cain's larger ones. "He threw the sword."

"No, he didn't Deeg."

"But my dream…"

"In your dream you said I got hurt. Here I am. I saw this dark figure gather up all the surrounding shadows. It had the sword. Aimed it at you and released it…"

"And then YOU stepped in the way WYATT!" She twisted her wrists in his grip the urge to itch gone replaced with the urge to knock some sense into his noble, stubborn stupid brain...

"It wasn't stupid. I would do it again and again DG."

_Was she talking aloud again?_ Shaking her head, not trusting her voice, she started to struggle in earnest putting her legs and feet to work in her effort to free herself. _She needed to be in the room. No. Raw didn't want her there. Ever again. Just hurts the ones she loves anyway. Az. Raw. Ambrose. Wyatt._

"We are all ok darlin'. You need to settle down." Cain's voice sounded tired and aggravated all in one. He continued to try and hold her but she was beginning to wiggle free. "Princess. Stop. DG…Deeg…STOP!"

"Let me GO then!"

"NO!"

The door opened and Ambrose walked out, freezing at the site in front of him with a curious look on his face. DG realized that Cain was almost completely on top of her, pinning her down with his body as she lay at an odd yet suddenly very sensual position under him. Blushing ten shades of red, she gently pushed against Cain and he thankfully moved just enough so they could both sit up.

"Soooo." Ambrose's confusion etched itself deeper on his features as he spoke. "Raw is ok. He is sleeping. Az and I are going to watch over him for awhile but he is continuing to heal as he slumbers…um…neat trick huh?" he paused and an awkward silence hung in the hallway. DG closed her eyes and let her head fall to her chest, trying to hold back the tears. "Whatcha doen out here then?" Ambrose asked innocently although DG knew if she looked up there would be a wickedly sly smile in his eyes.

"Having an argument" Cain's voice was rough as he answered.

"Ahhh. Ok." Ambrose was quiet for a second before continuing. "Well. Um. I'll leave you to it then." The door was shut behind him before either could reply. Sitting in the middle of the hallway awkwardly, DG looked over at Cain whose appearance was as flustered as she felt. She giggled despite the situation and the Tin Man's eyes flew to hers.

"Sorry. It's just…just…" she chuckled again and covered her mouth fearing she was going to sound like she was losing it. "This has been a sort of insane night."

"Night? Try the past week." DG nodded, agreeing with that statement. Cain stood slowly and extended a hand to her. Blushing anew, she accepted and stumbled slightly against him as she stood.

"Sorry I went a bit mental…"

"You're allowed." He held her steady, looking into her eyes as she looked up into his. "Just don't want ya to hurt yourself darlin'. When your head gets too loud you need to let it go."

"Say's the world's biggest talker." DG chuckled and looked away from the Tin Man's gaze. Cain shook his head and didn't seem pleased at her joke, yet before he could continue his lecture, both of them turned towards a new sound. Hurried footsteps were echoing down the hall and becoming louder. Moments later, Jordan raced around the corner, pale and eyes wide. When she locked eyes with DG, she didn't slow but increased her pace while starting to reach out her hand.

"The prince has been found your highness. His wounds are bad." Jordan ignored Cain completely and wrapped her fingers around DG's arm, beginning to pull her away. DG could feel the lieutenant's fear creep up her arm from where she was holding on. "He's asking for you. His men are attending to him but…you need to go see him"

"Ok…" DG let herself be led away but reached her hand back towards Cain and felt a rush of relief when she felt his fingers touch hers. Jordan moved quickly, pulling both of them down the stairs and across the hall to a small room off of the entryway. Inside were Viktor's men surrounding a small makeshift platform. DG could see a pile of red rags on the floor and as she focused on them she realized that at some point they were once white…

"Dorothy?" DG moved as if in slow motion, watching as the tall men in dark coats parted for her, their heads bowed, not meeting her searching gaze. It was considered disrespectful to look into the eyes of a monarch in the north but DG wanted something else to focus on besides the bloodied mess that was laying on the platform in front of her. Viktor tried to raise a hand for her to come closer but his arm shook so badly he dropped it back down almost instantly. DG's gaze moved from his arm and the blood soaked bandages wrapping their way up to his shoulder, to his chest which seemed worse yet – cleaned from blood but a zig zag of black stitches barely holding together angry flesh that had been severely torn. Viktor smiled as she took the last step to be at his side, but DG had everything she could do to hold back a sob from bursting out. The prince's face was purpled and puffy, his left eye swollen shut with dry, caked blood around his nose and at the corner of his mouth. "Dorothy…please…it is not so bad…"

DG closed her eyes and felt tears slide down her cheeks, tears she didn't know she had been crying. "Everyone keeps saying that. This is bad Viktor" she whispered and shook her head at his silly words. "Pain? Are you in a lot of pain?" she looked to his lieutenant, addressing him directly "Did you find our sick bay? Medicine?"

"We had our own supplies your Highness"

"There are more…" she looked at Viktor and tried to wipe the tears away but they just kept coming. "We have more…"

"Thank you my beloved but all I wish at the moment is to speak to you in private." At his words, all his men began to leave except the lieutenant. After the men had gone, DG looked behind her for a moment only to see Jordan closing the doors behind her while Wyatt stayed in the room, closer now but arms still crossed and his face closed off. _Tin Man mode_, she thought, wondering if she could do the same right now. When Viktor's lieutenant looked at Cain questioningly, Viktor waved him off. "He can stay."

The silly man then tried to raise himself up and DG found herself instantly trying to help, sliding the wad of coats that substituted for a pillow further under him to help him sit up slightly. When her hand moved away, she tried not to look down. Her skin felt warm and wet, she was sure of the color that would be stained there but couldn't bear to confirm her suspicions. Viktor smiled up at her and, wanting nothing more than to ease his pain, she smiled back.

"Dorothy, I am sorry for my brashness tonight." DG shook her head but didn't trust her voice. Why didn't she see this in her dreams? "If I had not been so foolish to think I could end your suffering tonight…when I saw those shadows coming for you…"he stopped, coughing harshly, his eyes screwed shut, pain cutting across his face. Viktor's hands formed tight fists as he struggled to regain control on his breathing.

"Calm yourself Viktor. Please. You did nothing to be sorry for. All you need to do is rest…" she looked up at the lieutenant and asked quietly "What happened? Where did you find him?"

The tall military man said nothing, just looked fleetingly at his monarch and then back down to his shoes.

"I was crawling towards the gazebo when I was found. I do not know what it was but something tore at me...through me when I entered the fog and shadows."

"It doesn't matter. You were found and you can heal. We will go in a few days up north and you can rest there too…"

"No, my beloved. That is not a journey I believe I will make." DG's eyes widened as the prince took a shuddering breath. "and it is my fault. I forced us here. I wanted to confront these demons and be triumphant before the journey even had to happen."

"Viktor, please…"

"Dorothy, no. I have not that long…" Viktor shuddered and closed his eyes, his breathing shallow. "Dorothy…"

"I'm right here Viktor." She took his hand in hers and held tight.

"My lieutenant…my men will stay behind to…there are ceremonies we follow when…" Viktor's lieutenant stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. DG felt more tears sliding down her cheeks and she squeezed Viktor's hand. "I hate to think of you going forward alone…"

"She won't be alone." Cain's voice sounded from behind her closer than she remembered him being.

"Thank you commander." Viktor seemed to bite out the words, the look on his face unkind. Yet, when he focused on DG again, there was only kindness and she wondered if she had imagined the cruel gaze that he had just given Cain. "When you reach the border…when you see my father…" Viktor coughed again, this time taking longer to recover. When he spoke again, his voice was weaker. "Dorothy. This is important. When you see my father…" He tightened his grip on her hand, pulling her down closer to his face. "Do NOT trust him. He is with them…" Suddenly, Viktor went limp, his breathing shuddering out but not resuming.

"Viktor?" she watched for his response, watched for some sign that he would continue. "Viktor?" warm hands moved to her shoulders and she felt Cain pulling her away from the prince. Her eyes slid from the face, finally focusing on the blood. Blood on the corner of his mouth, around his nose, blood seeping through the bandages on his shoulder, arms, legs, through the stitches on his chest…blood everywhere. His blood on her hands. "Cain?" he turned her around and placed his hands on her cheeks making her focus on his face.

"It's ok kid. I got ya."

"But…but…" she looked at her hands and over her shoulder to the unmoving prince. The stoic man who stood by his monarch's side was drawing a black coat over Viktor's still form. "But…"

"DG. We should go." Cain took her by the shoulders again and began to lead her out. Her mind was swirling with what had just happened. What had happened that night. What had done that to Viktor? _Raw could help…Raw needed to come and_…but Raw himself was healing… "Raw couldn't have done anything Deeg. His wounds were too many, too deep." She looked up at the Tin Man then down to her hands, stopping in the hallway.

"I have blood on my hands Wyatt."

"I am going to help you wash it off Deeg." His voice was kind and quiet. Slowly he reached out for her hands but she yanked them away before he could touch them.

"It's not your blood."

"DG. It's not yours either"

She didn't respond. He wouldn't like what she was thinking. Because it WAS her blood. Viktor had done this to spare her. Had sacrificed himself for her. Raw was severely wounded because of her. The witch had gotten hold of AZ because of her. Her mother had drained her powers for her.

"Shhh. Stop darlin" DG blinked as she realized the hallway was moving but she wasn't walking. Cain had scooped her up and was almost to her room. Somehow he opened the door…_was he talking to someone?_ Somehow the water was on and her hands felt warmth rushing over them. In the next blink of an eye she was sitting on her bed and felt so exhausted. But fear coursed through her as she saw Wyatt begin to move away.

"NO! Please! Don't go…Cain…Wyatt please…"

"Shhh Darlin Shhh…" he shushed her and kissed her forehead, moving her back to the side of the bed. "I am just giving Jordan some orders. I'll be right here. Right back." She didn't want to let his hand go but his warm chuckle helped her relax. "The power of your grip darlin'…" He knelt down and didn't speak until she focused on his face. "DG, take a breath for me…Deeper." She did as he asked, loosening her grip slightly. "Count to ten. I will be right back. But you have to let me go for ten seconds." She nodded and let him go then began to count. Her eyes focused on his retreating form and for the first time, she saw Jordan standing in the doorway that separated the bedroom from the sitting room. She smiled sadly at DG then nodded at whatever Cain was saying. The doors closed and Wyatt moved back to DG, gripping her shoulders and helping her stand.

"Nine" she looked at him and shyly smiled at his confused look. "I only got to nine." Wyatt chuckled and smiled, reaching behind DG and drawing the covers down.

"Glad you are back. You scared me for awhile."

"Second time tonight." She spoke softly and watched as the smile fell from Wyatt's face and sadness moved into his eyes.

"I am so sorry for your loss DG."

Slowly she sank onto the bed, pulling her feet up and into the covers, drawing them up to her shoulders and turning on her side away from the Tin Man. Her nightstand lamp was turned off and she heard Cain sit in the chair close to the bed. Moments passed before DG took a deep breath and responded to his condolence.

"I wasn't in love with him Cain." There was no response…_did she really expect one?_ More silent moments passed when she heard Wyatt stand and walk to the other side of the bed. He set his gun on the nightstand. _When did he get that? And…was he dressed differently than earlier?_ Slowly he lay down on top of the sheets and faced her in the dim light of the night.

"I told Jordan to inform Ambrose of the passing of the prince. He will contact the queen." DG groaned at his words and covered her face with her hands. "She needed to be told Deeg."

"I know. I just…" taking a deep breath she uncovered her face and looked at Cain again. "I honestly had forgotten about her for a moment." Cain chuckled and reached out to rub her shoulder. "How am I going to do this Wyatt?"

"Well, darlin'. However it happens, you aren't going alone."


End file.
